The Blanket
by CallaSoreon
Summary: Current chapter: The final chapter, Kurt and Blaine are out of college.
1. The Heater

AN: This is the first fanfiction I have written for eight years so reviews would be much loved.

Kurt huddled farther down under the tacky leopard print throw blanket. It was definitely something he wouldn't have allowed into his house but right now all he cared about was being warm, and warm it was. His eyes were staring blankly at the TV, only half hearing the random sitcom Blaine had picked.

Blaine.

His name sent shivers up his spine almost as bad as the snow did. After a busy week of almost no contact with the older teen, not even texts, he had called out of the blue and asked Kurt over. His parents were out of town so he thought they could have just a lazy evening of eating junk food in front of the TV. Really Kurt could do that at home with his dad and Finn but Blaine, he wanted to spend as much time with him as he could as often as he could.

Of course Kurt told him he was on his way without a second thought. What he hadn't counted on was the difference in weather in the different towns. They weren't that far apart but there was a two-foot difference in the amount of snow. Kurt had not been ready for that and trying to trudge through the whole 4-feet of Blaine's unplowed walkway to the door in shoes that were not made for that much snow had left him very cold. It also didn't help that Blaine's heater was out and a repairman wouldn't come out unless a parent was home.

He felt something nudge his leg and glanced over his knees to see the handsome boy he had been trying not to think about to much smiling softly at him. "Hey you've been pretty quiet. I am not boring you am I?" His face fell for a moment at that thought.

"No!" Kurt answered maybe a little quickly. A blush dusted his cheeks, "I am just a little cold."

Blaine frowned slightly, "I am sorry. I should have warned you about how much snow we got. And the heater. I guess I've gotten used to it over the last two days. Do you want something warm to drink?" His eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Kurt curled up a little tighter under the blanket. "Really I'll be fine." He insisted and looked back to the TV thinking the discussion was over with. Blaine though did think 'fine' was good enough and before Kurt really knew what was happening he was half in Blaine's lap blanket and all. "What are you doing?" He asked quickly in a breathless short of voice. He could hardly believe he was sitting in Blaine's lap.

The older teen smiled down at him, "Best way to warm up is to share heat." He shrugged and started flipping through channels again as if this was nothing out of the ordinary. Kurt blushed and readjusted himself to get comfortable, his head ending up resting on Blaine's chest and listening to his heart beat. Oh what a wonderful sound that was! And did Blaine ever smell good? Like hot coco. He turned to watch images flicker across the screen as his boyfr... Wait what? No, no they weren't together, only in his dreams.

He shook his head lightly and focused on the TV again. Brothers and Sisters? He would have pegged Blaine for a fan but he stayed quiet about it and just watched.

'You make everything feel possible. You make me possible.' When he heard Justin say those words on screen he looked up at Blaine again. There were no better words to describe how he felt around him.

"Blaine?" He tried softly to get his attention.

Blaine looked down at him with a smile, "What is it?"

"You make everything feel possible. You make me possible." He quoted with more sincerity than he was sure he had ever said anything with before.

Blaine just stared at him for a moment or two, making Kurt think he had made a horrible, terrible mistake. But then he smiled, that bright charming smile. "You have no idea how happy hearing that makes me." He grinned then and leaned into him to press a soft kiss to Kurt soft plush lips. Kurt's mind was racing as they kissed even if it only lasted a few seconds before Blaine pulled away. "I was so afraid you hadn't noticed how much I want you."

He wanted him? Kurt blushed brightly, looking back at the way Blaine was almost always touching him it seemed pretty clear, well thats hindsight for you. "So are we...?" He trailed off not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Yes. If you'll have me I want more than anything to be yours." Blain smiled and kissed him again to prove his point. Kurt kissed back in way of saying yes. He didn't really trust his voice right then anyway.

"Well I am warm now." He joked lightly when they finally pulled apart again.

Blain chuckled, "And I plan to keep you warm." He pulled his boyfriend closer and kissed him passionately. It wasn't long until the TV was forgotten and the lack of heater unnoticeable.

**AN: I don't actually watch Brothers and Sisters but I saw that quote and its just so them I had to use it.**


	2. Hierarchy

AN: So I noticed that a lot of people subscribed and faved to my story so I decided to make it a series of one shots. I hope you enjoy! Some Harry Potter references because I couldn't resist and 'Deathly Hollows' came out last night.

Kurt sat in the small coffee place at Dalton with Wes and David, Blaine being late. Apparently he wasn't a morning person. Kurt had been going to Dalton for only about three days. One day the bulling got to the point that Blaine, after taking him to his place, insisted that he NEEDED to come to Dalton, even if he had to pay tuition for him. In fact to make sure it happened he went to Kurt's house when he knew he wouldn't be there to talk to his dad, who had only met him once for about 20 seconds.

The conversation went something like this: "Hello Mr Hummel. I am not sure you remember me but I am Blaine. I am here to talk to you about Kurt. I know he hasn't told you about what's going on with the bullying." He then proceeded to tell his dad about Kurfosky's threat and even offered to his dad to pay for his tuition to Dalton. Kurt was still a little mad at him about that.

"So how are you liking it here so far?" Wes asked in his calm smooth voice, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He smiled, "Its great. I am glad to be away from all the drama and hierarchy of McKinley."

David and Wes shared a glance. "There is hierarchy here to you know." David informed him. That caused Kurt to pause with his drink half way to his lips. Oh great.

"Of course your at the top." Wes added as David nodded along.

He stared at them for a few moments, "I am?" He lifted one perfect eyebrow.

"Well Blaine is pretty much the king of the school though he doesn't act like it and it's obvious that he's crazy for you, and that's puts you at the top of the food chain. Haven't you wondered why people are calling you 'princess'?"

"…Well… yes." He had found it odd that people were calling him that. He had been called far worst of course and he knew it couldn't be harassment here at this school. So even though they hadn't told everyone, only Wes and David so far, they all knew. "They can tell?"

They both laughed, "'They can tell?'!" They repeated in chorus.

"Kurt whenever you guys are in the same room Blaine looks like he wants to jump you." Wes grinned as Kurt blushed.

"And when you aren't around no matter what the topic of conversation he somehow finds a way to bring it back to you." David added with a laugh.

Kurt blushed brightly, "He really does?" He smiled softly at the thought.

"Oh come on!" Wes chuckled, "If is not about your 'amazing eyes' its about your 'perfect hair'."

He blushed and looked down into his lap. "You know I'll be right back." He said softly and got up. He headed through the already familiar halls to the dorms. He opened Blaine's door, which he never seemed to lock, maybe because he was 'king'. Blaine was nowhere to be found. He headed to the large alcove on the other side of the room where the beds were in every room. Blaine had put up curtains in front of said alcove to separate his bed from the rest of the space.

Kurt popped his head into the bed area. "Blaine?" There came a grumble in response. "You do know you were supposed to meet me, Wes, and David for coffee a half hour ago right?" Blaine just grumbled and pulled the leopard blanket over his head. Kurt smiled, it was almost his turn to take it. It had become a thing to trade who got the blanket for the week sense they couldn't sleep in the same room. The dean frowned on that. He grabbed the blanket and yanked it off to bed. "Its my turn to have the blanket." He snickered as Blaine sat up glaring at him, his hair a mess. "Have I ever told you that you look like Harry Potter when your hair isn't done." He smiled.

Blaine smiled softly, "Yes I think you've mentioned that before."

"By the way I finally found out why people are calling me 'princess'." He informed him. When Blaine just looked at him quizzically as he yawned Kurt continued. "Turns out everyone knows about… us and sense your apparently the 'king' here I am the 'princess'"

"You would be the queen." Blaine said softly as he rubbed his eyes his brain not yet catching up with the conversation.

"I would rather not be called a queen." Kurt chuckled lightly.

Blaine grinned. "I guess not…" Right about then the conversation caught up to him. "They know?" He said softly then grinned up at him with his eyes shining. "Does that mean your over your phobia of how people will react and I can hold your hand and kiss you in public?"

Kurt smiled at the excitement in his boyfriend's eyes at that thought. "Yes."

Blaine jumped up and grabbed his uniform before running into his small bathroom to change. He came back out a minute later with his jacket over one arm as he tied his tie, his hair sill a mess. Kurt laughed, "You look even more like Harry Potter with the tie."

Blaine smiled and took his hand, leading him to the sophomore dorms to drop off the blanket in Kurt's room. "Be my Malfoy?"

Kurt laughed, "Of course." He grinned and kissed his boyfriend lightly in the sophomore common among all his classmates.

People cheered, "Finally!" They called.


	3. The Present

AN: This is a HIGHLY censored version of this story because I don't want to have to change my rating. If you would like the full version check out my deviantart. callasoreon*devianart*com. Just change the *'s to .'s

Kurt lightly kissed Blaine's cheek and set his gift for him under the tree. "I am sorry my dad wouldn't let you come over for Christmas." He really wanted him to come sense his parents were out of town AGAIN. And Christmas was tomorrow, it just wasn't right that they left him alone like that.

Blaine shrugged it off like he always did, "I understand. Its family time." He smiled sadly.

Kurt kissed him on the lips this time, "I have to go but you better not open that box until tomorrow morning." He warned and shook a finger at him, "I'll come see you the day after Christmas and give you the second half of your gift."

Blaine gave him his signature smile. "I can hardly wait."

* * *

The next morning while the Hummel Hudson clan went about their Christmas Blaine woke to an empty house. It was nothing he wasn't used to. His parents liked to travel. The only problem was when they were able to leave he was always in school and by the time they got back he was back in school. He sighed and flopped onto the sofa and flicked on the TV. He found a channel playing nothing but his favorite Christmas classic of all time, all day. 'A Christmas Story' He smiled and grabbed for Kurt's gift. For a brief moment fearing he would share the same fate as Ralph and it would be a giant pink bunny costume.

He shook that thought away. There was no way Kurt would do that to him. Though he was worried about why his gift was in two parts. He tugged at the end of the bright green ribbon and let it fall away. He lifted the white box lid to revel a… Santa hat? He pulled it out and looked it over. The red was in a silky material and it was trimmed in pure white foe-fur… the hell?

He set the hat to the side and pulled away the tissue paper in the box. There was a whole Santa suit! It was in the same material as the hat but it wasn't until he pulled it from the box he realized the outfit wasn't meant for him. A tight v-neck tank to top the fur lined hot pants. But that wasn't even the best part, oh no far from it. Red silk stockings with white fur garters, elbow length red silk gloves with more fur trim, and the very best part red silk underwear.

Oh no definitely not meant for him. He grinned as he thought about his boyfriend in it though, and suddenly he realized what the other half of his gift was. Not just the undeniable pleasure of seeing Kurt in this outfit but Kurt was going to…. He could hardly finish the thought it had his heart racing so much! They were finally going to go all the way and he had to wait a whole day!

* * *

Blaine was up early the next morning, was it strange that he was more excited for today than he was for actual Christmas? He didn't think so. He plugged in the Christmas tree and put on some music. He was going to try to play it cool when Kurt got here and not just jump him as soon as he walked through the door. For two whole hours he waited, of course he had been up at five am, until finally the door-bell rang. He jumped up to greet his soon to be _lover_.

"Hello Blaine." Kurt said smoothly with a sly yet shy smile. "Did you like your gift?"

Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt to him as the door swung shut and kissed him soundly, "I loved it and I haven't even gotten the whole thing yet." He smirked and nodded to the box with the outfit sitting on the entry table. "I freely admit I've been up sense five because I am so excited to see you in it."

Kurt giggled and blushed. He moved away from his boyfriend to grab the box and headed down the hall to the bathroom to change. Blaine wondered why he wouldn't change in front of him when he well knew that Blaine was going to see him completely bare at some point in the day. "Hurry back." He called as the bathroom door shut. He grinned and went into the living room sitting on the edge of the sofa to wait.

Kurt emerged a few minutes later and moved to stand in front of him doing a little twirl. Oh god he looked amazing. The top and the hot pants hugged him in all the right places and the stockings made his legs seem miles long. He couldn't help but smirk as he looked him over and knew he was all his. He stood from his seat on the sofa and grabbed Kurt around the waist kissing him long and hard. Kurt moaned softly and arched into his touch.

Soon Blaine had him in a tight hold and was lowering him onto the sofa, his tongue asking for entrance. "Blaine." Kurt's voice sounded almost irritated so Blaine pulled away in confusion. There was no way Kurt was just teasing him with this outfit was there? "There is NO way I am having my first time on your living room sofa." He glared up at him as he slid out from under him.

God great way to ruin a mood Kurt, he thought to himself. He climbed off of his boyfriend and helped him to his feet kissing him again. "Blaine." Came his warning voice again, "Upstairs. Your bed." He ordered. Blaine sighed and took his hand hurrying him upstairs to his room, he didn't want to wait anymore.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again Kurt had rolled onto his side and was snuggling tiredly into the comforter as he tried to catch his breath. Blaine pressed a few soft kisses to his bare shoulder and laid beside him holding him close and covering them both up in Kurt's favorite blanket. "I love you Kurt."

Kurt blinked up at him and pressed closer against his lover. He winced slightly as pain shot up from his lower back. Oh well it was worth it. He smiled softly and draped an arm over Blaine's chest, brushing it against the blanket. He smiled and pulled the blanket up to his chin. They had been snuggling under this blanket when Kurt first said he loved Blaine, for their first kiss, first makeout session. It was the blanket that Blaine would wrap him up in when he had a hard day before he transferred to Dalton, holding him close as he cried into the soft fabric. And now they were snuggling in the afterglow of their first time beneath it. "I love you too."


	4. Birthday

**AN: I wanted to do Kurt's birthday and I found that the official Glee website nor Wiki say when it is so I decided its in January sense this is after my Christmas special.**

Kurt fell back into to sofa in the Warbler's practice room. There was a big cake on one table against the wall and on the table before him was three neatly wrapped gifts. All the Warbler's and his fellow sophomores were watching him intently.

"Well pick one!" Wes demanded.

Kurt grabbed one with a blue green bow and what Kurt had come to call 'Dalton blue' wrapping paper. It was a shallow box but wasn't the right shape for a DVD or book. He shook it lightly near his ear only to have the Warbler's yelling at him not to do that. "Breakable eh?" He smiled and tugged the card away and opened it up. It was sparkly and had a princess on it. On the inside where notes from all the Warblers saying 'Love you Princess'. He smiled and tugged the ribbon away and opened the box.

He almost fell out off the sofa he was laughing so hard. Blaine looked over his shoulder to see what it was only to start laughing as well. "We expect to see it used!" One Warbler called over the heads of some of the others.

Kurt laughed and pulled out the sparkling tiara putting it on his head. "I am so wearing this the rest of the day." The Warbler's laugh and cheered for their 'princess'. Kurt grabbed for the next box. This one was the largest but also the lightest, it made no sound when he shook it. He pulled the card that was tucked under the red bow and opened it up only for it to start singing 'Happy Birthday' as song by Wes and David.

He was almost afraid to open this one, you just never knew what to expect with those two. He lifted the lid and pulled away some tissue paper to find a leopard stuffed animal. He pulled it out and lifted an eyebrow at the duo. "You and Blaine are always stealing the stupid leopard blanket from each other." David explained.

"So we figured we'd get you your own leopard." Wes smiled. "By the way look at its collar."

Kurt looked at the petco collar and tag and smiled. "Little Blaine." He read from where the name on normal pet tags went. He flipped it over, "Property of Kurt Hummel." He grinned as he read where the owner name goes.

"Is it the obvious?" Blaine chuckled.

"Yes!" Everyone else shouted causing the couple to laugh. Kurt grabbed the last gift. It was medium sized and wrapped in poka-dot paper. He looked at the card with a bunny popping out of a top hat saying 'Hope your birthday is magical'. He opened it to see it signed by all the sophomores.

He opened it up to find the two Harry Potter DVDs he did not have yet. "Thanks you guys!" He pulled them out of the box only to find something else. He laughed as he pulled out the slytherin tie. The whole 'Be my Malfoy?' story had spread through the school pretty quick and sometimes Kurt was called Draco more than Princess. God people at Dalton were weird. He took his Dalton tie off and put the new one on. "I am wearing this all day!" He declared again. Everyone smiled and wished him a happy birthday and helped themselves to cake.

"Hey Blaine? Where is your gift? He is your boyfriend." Someone asked and Kurt looked to Blaine with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right. Where is my gift Blaine?"

Blaine smiled softly, "You get it when I take you out to dinner tonight."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt got back late from dinner and snuck as quiet as they could to Blaine's room. "You still haven't given me my gift." Kurt reminded him as he was ushered into his boyfriend's dorm.

"In a minute." He smiled as he pulled Kurt's coat off for him and hung it up. "Lets get warm first." He smiled and pulled Kurt to his bed and wrapped him in their blanket

Kurt smiled and snuggled into the blanket as he watched Blaine dig into his desk. He finally pulled out a small box wrapping in pink and red heart paper. "Valentines day paper?" He questioned with a smile as he took the box,

"Because I love you." He smiled and kissed him lightly. Kurt ripped apart the paper and opened the small black box. Within was a broach of a measure of music, the bar lines curving softly and a treble cleft at the beginning like in real music. What made it really special though was the notes where in the shape of hearts. It was silver and delicate looking and he was already thinking of all the outfits it could go with.

"Its perfect Blaine." He breathed as he stared at it. He couldn't even think of a word to use to tell him how much he loved it just… perfect.

"I saw it and just knew you had to have it. It was just to perfect for you for me not to get it for you." Blaine smiled and kissed his cheek. Kurt turned and kissed him full on the lips long and hard.

He pulled away a little breathless, "To bad it's a school night or I would give you the thank you that you deserve," He said softly.

Blaine smiled, "Another time I guess." Though he was really wishing to was the weekend. Their chances to be together like THAT were limited and he hated passing up an open invitation like this one. He stood and pulled Kurt to his feet, keeping the blanket wrapped around him. "Come on I'll walk you to your dorm." Kurt smiled and followed him through the dark halls. He had never had a more wonderful birthday.


	5. Separation

**AN: Cutting down on the fluff in this chapter because lets face it people, life isn't all beer and skittles. Things in bold are the person on the phone by the way.**

Blaine answered Kurt's knock on his door with a smile, "Hey babe!" He greeted but his face fell when he saw the look in his boyfriend's eyes. He pulled him into his room. "Babe what's wrong?" He asked softly, pulling him into his arms as he closed the door behind them.

Kurt buried his face into Blaine's chest. "You know how my dad had to go back to the hospital last week?" Blaine held him close and pet his hair giving a small nod.

"Well the bill came." He bit his lip. "Its more than we can afford even with insurance." Blaine offered to help but Kurt would hear none of it. "That's sweet Blaine but we've already figured it out. I am going back to McKinley. With my dad's health we can't afford Dalton."

Blaine was sucking air, Kurt just couldn't go back there! What about Kurfosky? What if he tried something? "I'll follow you." He said without thinking. "I'll… I'll talk to my parents and I'll follow you." He promised.

Kurt pulled away and looked at him like he was crazy. "Blaine you can't just give up this wonderful school, the safety and your friends for me." He protested.

"Nothing matters without you." He said sincerely as he pulled him close again. "I'll follow you." He wrapped the blanket around him and they snuggled up on his bed until curfew when Kurt had to return to his own room again.

* * *

Kurt was back at McKinley for about a week and a half and there was still no sign of Blaine in the halls of McKinley. The bullying went on as if he had never gone and it wasn't long before he was as jumpy as before he left. And even though all the glee members were trying their best he was feeling lonely, and frightened, and betrayed. Blaine had promised!

Kurt saw Kurfosky coming toward him in the hall and ducked into the choir room. Once he was sure his bully was gone he pulled out his phone. "Hey Blaine." He said softly, "Will you meet me after school?"

**"Of course I wanted to talk to you about something. Do you want to come out here or me to go to Lima?"**

"You came here. I don't feel like a long drive."

**"Babe is something wrong? Are you okay?"** His voice was laced with concern.

"No I am not. We need to talk."

**"Okay I'll be at your place at three."** He promised, **"Love you Kurt."** Kurt didn't answer he just hung up.

* * *

Kurt had told his dad that Blaine would be coming over and to just send him down to his room when he got there. Burt could tell something was wrong with his son but he wasn't sure how to bring it up to him. He really didn't seem to be in the mood to talk.

Kurt sat on his bed holding the blanket to his chest trying to think of what he was going to say to Blaine when he got there. "Hey babe what's going on? Are you okay?"

Kurt looked up at him and stood from his bed fists clinched. "Why there hell haven't you come to McKinley?" He demanded.

Blaine looked a little taken aback for a moment, "Kurt I can't. I talk to my parents but-" He tried to explain but Kurt cut him off.

"You promised me! You said you would come!" He yelled. "You promised but you've broken you word and left me all alone there!" Tears were streaming down his face. "You lied to me! How can I trust anything you say when you go back on your word on something so important?"

"Kurt please just let me-" He started trying to explain but Kurt threw the blanket at him as hard as he could.

It didn't hurt physically but it did emotionally especially with what Kurt said next. "I hate you!" Blaine knew Kurt was just mad right now, he really couldn't mean that but those words falling past him lips… it hurt. "Get out!" He ordered.

"Kurt please!" He begged.

"I don't want to hear it! Get OUT!" He screamed attracting the attention of his dad who started down the stairs to his son's room.

"Kurt just let me-"

"There a problem here?" Blaine started and looked over his shoulder at a glaring Burt. Burt was very unhappy to see his son crying.

Blaine bit his lip and looked to Kurt who refused to meet his eyes. He clutched the blanket tightly. "No sir." He said sadly, "I guess I am leaving." He quickly brushed past Burt who followed him up the stairs to make sure he wasn't going to cause any trouble. When they were gone Kurt flung himself onto his bed and cried his eyes out.

Blaine climbed into his car under the watchful gaze of Burt and pulled away from the house. Once he got a couple blocks away he pulled into an empty parking lot and cried, holding the blanket tightly.

**End note: So who's excited for a new chapter?**


	6. Longing

**AN: Told from the point of view of Finn, Wes and David because these things are effecting them as well. Also I made Blaine a little mental because he can't just be perfect but I didn't want to make him a cutter like so many others seem to be doing.**

Finn could tell there was something wrong with his little brother. He was shutting down. He hardly ever talked, barely even tried in glee, his grades were dropping. Rachel said he seemed depressed.

Finn laid in bed looking over to his brother through the darkness. He could hear him sobbing softly. He watched closely as Kurt reached down toward the foot of his bed like he was looking for something before pausing and pulling his hand back up quickly, the crying starting fresh, that blanket, that's what he had to be looking for. He watched as Kurt reached out for the stuffed toy he kept on his nightstand and held it close to his chest, crying into it.

Finn sighed and tried to block out the sounds. He had tried to talk to Kurt about it before but Kurt just snapped at him and told him to leave him alone. Finn glared at the ceiling, Blaine. It was all that boys fault for putting Kurt in this state. He had come over the day after the nightly crying started and asked for Kurt. Finn called his brother up and was startled when Kurt screamed at his boyfriend that he wasn't welcome here. Blaine had tried again the next day and Finn firmly told him that if he didn't stay away from his brother he would break his arms and legs. He wondered now if that was wise but didn't have long to think about it as sleep clouded his mind.

The next morning Finn woke up to the sound of Kurt's phone vibrating on his nightstand at 7 am sharp like it did every morning. Two sets of vibrations then it would stop, Kurt would pick it up and smile softly at the text he got but would never answer. Every other day though it would be five sets of vibrations, today was one of those days. Kurt wouldn't answer the call. Just lay in bed and stare at the ceiling until it stopped and then a few moments later it vibrated to tell him there was a voicemail. He would pick it up and listen to it but never call back. After listening to the voice message he would go get in the shower and his phone would vibrate for a text.

Today Finn decided to figure out what the hell was going on so when Kurt vanished into the bathroom he grabbed up his phone.

'**One text from Blaine.'** The screen read. He knew he shouldn't but he opened it. **'I miss you. I love you.' **It read. Finn went through his inbox, all the morning texts were from Blaine all saying the same thing. **'I miss you. I love you.'** Finn was confused. It was obvious that Kurt missed Blaine to and Blaine was obviously trying to fix what went wrong so why wouldn't Kurt answer him?

He put on the voice mail to find that all of them were from Blaine. **'Kurt please I just want to talk to you. I miss you. I love you. Please call me back.'** The ones for the first week after the fight, that had been a month ago, all said that. He turned on a newer one. **'I know you wont call back, I don't know if you ever bother listening to these. I just… I wanted to hear your voice again. Is that pathetic? I call just to listen to your voice mail message? Well if you do listen to these, I miss you and I love you. I love you more than anything Kurt.'** Finn sighed and shut off the voice mail putting the phone back in its place. Why would Kurt do this to himself if Blaine obviously wanted to talk about it? Was he just being stubborn? He knew Kurt was like that sometimes, like with the whole Brittany Spears thing. He wanted to help his brother but he just didn't know what to do.

* * *

Wes and David watched their best friend slip into depression. It was startling how fast it was happening. They tried everything they could to cheer him up, even if it was only for a few moments it was a step in the right direction but as more time past the less responsive he became.

His grades were dropping. He would spend all morning holding his phone in a death grip waiting for a text or call from Kurt. In Warblers he would suggest nothing but heart breaking emo songs and even some country. Blaine didn't even like country but he told them the lyrics spoke to him. In class he wouldn't even keep notes, just write his own emo music and do little doodles of Kurt dancing, singing, or laying under that leopard blanket. Some pages of his notebook were just Kurt's name over and over again. In the evenings he would bury his face in that leopard blanket as if there was some residual Kurt in it that he could take some small amount of comfort in.

He was obsessive. They had made fun of him about it when he and Kurt were together and he had laughed with them but it was getting close to stalkerish. In fact they decided he shouldn't be left alone so they could make sure he didn't drive to Lima and follow Kurt around.

The day it got to this stage was a week after the fight when Blaine randomly announced while they were studying that Kurt had changed his facebook status to 'single'. As soon as he got that word out he started crying into Wes' shoulder. From that moment on he slipped away at an alarming rate. When e talked it was about Kurt. If anyone else mentioned Kurt he would snap at them and tell them to keep their mouth shut because they didn't know anything about 'HIS Kurt'. That was another thing that was getting to the point of creepy.

The possessiveness. When Kurt had been going to Dalton after he and Blaine got together people had learned that you shouldn't touch Kurt in the presence of Blaine. He considered Kurt his and his alone and every time someone else got close to him he would think they were trying to take him away from him. He of course let Wes, David, and New Directions get close. He could trust them but no one else.

Wes laid on the sofa in Blaine's dorm room staring at the ceiling as he listened to Blaine on the phone. "Come one Kurt pick up. Pick up." He begged the ringing phone. He sighed and Wes knew Kurt didn't pick up. "I know you wont call back, I don't know if you ever bother listening to these. I just… I wanted to hear your voice again. Is that pathetic? I call just to listen to your voice mail message? Well if you do listen to these, I miss you and I love you. I love you more than anything Kurt." Wes bit his lip to keep from crying at the pain in his best friend's voice. It sounded so raw and… lifeless. He and David had tried to do everything they could but nothing was working. What else was there to do?


	7. Forgiveness

**AN: One of my friends on DA told me they were going crazy waiting for a new chapter so I got off my lazy bum and wrote! This is a HIGHLY censored version of this chapter. So again if you want the full chapter visit my DA at callasoreon*deviantart*com.**

Wes and David walked along beside Blaine, heading back from dinner. They were trying to joke and get him to smile just a little bit but nothing was working. Blaine just kept his head down as they walked, looking at his feet. It wasn't until his phone started blaring 'Got to Get You Into My Life' by the Beatles that Blaine brightened up. He tore his phone free of his pocket with lightening speed. "Kurt?"

**"This isn't Kurt. It's his brother Finn."**

Blaine lifted an eyebrow. "Finn? Where's Kurt? Has something happened?" His voice was rising in volume and pitch with every word, his face becoming panicked.

**"He's fine. Well physically. Listen Blaine I know Kurt will get mad at me for this but he NEEDS you. He cries every night because he misses you so much. He calls out for you in his sleep. He's just being stubborn about this. Can you come over?"**

Blaine didn't need any convincing. Just to be able to see Kurt again even if just for a moment. To hear him speak in person and not just his voicemail message. It would be wonderful. "Of course I'll be there as soon as I can." He promised and took off for his room to grab his keys and the blanket.

* * *

When Blaine finally got to the Hummel home it was pretty late. Finn answered the door and quickly ushered him toward the stairs to the basement. "I tried to keep him up but since he doesn't sleep very well lately he fell asleep." Finn frowned. He had wanted them to talk.

Blaine nodded and smiled softly when he got to the bottom of the stairs. Kurt was curled on his side hugging his pillow like he was holding a body. Like he was holding him. "Its alright. I am just happy to see him." He said softly, slowly making his way to the bed. He unfolded the blanket in his arms and draped it over his love. "I've missed you Kurt," He whispered softly and pressed and gentle kiss to the corner of his lips.

"I am sorry you came all the way out here for nothing." Finn sighed, "I really wish the two of you could have talked this out."

Blaine looked up at him with a gentle smile, "Thank you for calling me. For letting me see him." He ran his fingers over the soft material of the leopard blanket. "At least he'll know I was here."

* * *

When Kurt woke the next morning he went to throw his blankets off himself so he could get out of bed but paused, looking down with wide eyes. He grabbed up the leopard blanket and pulled it up to his face, rubbing the soft fabric against his cheek and inhaling the scent of Blaine. The smell of his hair product and cologne was still so familiar to him. He stayed like that for a few moments, hugging the blanket to his chest and breathing deep. Finally he let the blanket drop away and grabbed his phone, heading into his closet so Finn, who was watching him very carefully, couldn't hear.

**"Kurt?" **Came Blaine's questioning voice as if he wasn't sure if it was really him.

"Yes." He was about to say more but Blaine started rambling.

**"Oh my go Kurt! I've missed you so much! I am so—"**

"Blaine!" He cut him off.

**"Yes?" **He asked timidly.

"I want to talk to you. Not over the phone and not somewhere anyone can bother us." He said as he started digging through his closet. "What I want you to do is find a nice hotel and get a room for us to talk. Once you've done that call me back to let me know and come pick me up."

**"Yes of course!"** Came Blaine's quick reply **"I'll call you back in a few!"**

"Blaine. One more thing." He waited for Blaine to acknowledge he heard. "Pack an over night bag." He said hesitantly. "If we work this out I think we need some time alone. And by the way, I've missed you too." He chocked back a sob as he realized just how much he did, he hung up before Blaine could respond.

* * *

They didn't talk all the way to the hotel and when they got to their room Kurt handed Blaine the 'do not disturb' sign to hang on the door. He then proceeded to hang up his coat, set his bag on the dresser and do a quick survey of the room without looking at or talking to Blaine. It had a single queen bed, he noted. Had Blaine made sure of that after he told him they would be staying if they could work this out? He sat on a comfy sofa and waited for Blaine to hang up his coat and sit with him.

"Why haven't you come to McKinley?" He wanted to get straight down to the heart of the problem.

Blaine put his head in his hands, "I know I promised but like I tired to tell you before my parents said no. They've already paid my tuition for the entire year and its not refundable. My parents say with the economy the way it is they can't afford to drop all that money without using it to its fullest." He sighed. "My mom, knowing my tricky ways, even called the school and told the office workers not to give me any kind of transfer paper work for any reason." He moved from his seat to kneel in front of Kurt, taking both his hands in his. "Kurt I know I promised and I want more than anything to be with you. To fulfill that promise but there is really nothing I can do." There were tears in his eyes now. "I didn't mean to leave you all alone there. I want to be with you, I really do but I am… trapped." He sighed and put his head on Kurt's lap.

Kurt was in tears now too. He pulled his hand from Blaine's, "I didn't mean it." He said softly. Blaine lifted his head to give Kurt an inquisitive look. "When I said I hate you." He sobbed, "I didn't mean it,"

Blaine gave him a sad smile and took his face between his hands, sitting up a little so their foreheads were pressed together. "I know." He whispered. "You were angry that's all." He said soothingly, trying to get Kurt to calm down. Kurt took a deep shaky breath and threw himself into Blaine's arms. He felt so stupid. If he had just listened to him at first neither of them would have suffered all this pain over the last month. Blaine held him close until they both calmed down. "So what now?" He asked softly.

Kurt chewed on his lip a moment. "We get reacquainted." He decided, "Lets start with you buying me lunch." He smiled softly.

Blaine chuckled, "Alright. I saw a little deli on the way here. I bet they have great HEALTHY sandwiches." Kurt nodded his agreement.

* * *

While they went to pick up food they also stopped at the movie store before returning to their room. They snuggled on the sofa under their blanket while they ate and watched. They spent the day just holding hands and snuggling close while they talked about what they had each been doing for the past month, until Kurt yawned softly. "I guess its time for bed." Blaine smiled and got up from the sofa.

Kurt grabbed his bag. "I am gunna change." He said as he vanished into the bathroom. Blaine nodded and changed into his own t-shirt and sweats then spread their blanket onto the bed, which he then sat on the edge of waiting for Kurt. "Blaine." His name brought his attention back up to Kurt who was standing before him in one of his 'outfits'. Ever since his Christmas Santa outfit whenever they would make love he would have one. Blaine never questioned it. This one had dark blue lace stockings and undies along with a matching shrug the tied together at his neck with a silk bow and stopped right above his nipples. But Blaine couldn't help the tears in his eyes, Kurt's torso was covered in bruises, how much had he suffered at that school while they were apart? Kurt moved to stand between Blaine's knees and rested his hands on his shoulders, bring his attention to his face. Kurt eyes were teary too and looking at Blaine with such trust and longing. "I want to be worshiped again." He said softly. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's lace clad hips and pulled his close, raining feather light kisses on each of the terrible bruises.

* * *

They woke the next morning, curled in each other's arms under their blanket, to Kurt's phone playing 'I Want to Hold Your Hand'. He reached over Blaine for his phone. "Hi dad….. No I am fine I am with Blaine…. Yes dad Blaine we've made up…. I know I missed curfew I am sorry. We were talking things out and it got late. I didn't feel like driving… I promise dad…. Love you too." He sighed and set his phone aside.

"Worried about you?" Blaine smiled.

"He said if you make me miss curfew again he's going to shoot you." He smiled.

"Well I better get you home on time tonight then." He smiled and kissed him softly. Until then he planed to keep him in bed with him all day.

**End note: I have been asked by several people here and on DA if this is the last chapter. NO. This is NOT the last chapter! I love writing these to much to stop!**


	8. Missing time

AN: Cute fluffy chapter because I felt it was needed after three angsty/high drama chapters.

Ever sense they had gotten back together Blaine seemed determined to make up for their missing time with some of the most cheesy yet sweet little actions.

It started on a Wednesday when Kurt went into his homeroom to find of small package of homemade gingersnaps, his favorite cookie, sitting on his desk. They weren't very good. Blaine was a lot of wonderful things but wonderful cook was not one of them. He ate them all anyway, carrying around the neatly wrapped package all day. He got a few extra slurs thrown at him but the little box under his arm seemed to reassure him he wasn't completely hated. There was one person in the world who loved him more than anything. That alone was enough to get him through all the torment.

The next day Kurt went into glee to find his normal seat covered boxes of gourmet chocolates. Blaine knew his weaknesses to well. He opened one box to offer everyone a piece only to find Blaine had special ordered them in the shapes of hearts and music notes. He was pretty sure even Puck swooned a little at the cuteness of it. He was grinning the rest of the day. Even when he got slammed into a locker, there had been a small moment when he felt familiar fear gripping his heart but he took a deep breath and pulled out a heart shaped chocolate. He offered the jock that had pushed him a small slightly smug smile and popped the chocolate into his mouth before continuing on down the hall.

He went to school the next day, Friday, with a smile on his lips and a spring in his step trying to guess at what his boyfriend had done this time. All day there was no sign of anything from Blaine and he started to think maybe it was just a two day thing. Maybe that was what Blaine had been waiting for, the element of surprise, because right after lunch when Kurt opened his locker, something he had done four times so far that day, he was VERY surprised when flowers came raining down on him. He stood stock still among the flowers at his feet staring into his still half full locker. Some had landed in his hair and on his lapel but he didn't bother to brush them away. He had never seen a flower like that before. He picked as many as he could up and put them back into his locker and ran into the library for a gardening book. 'Leopard flower' it told him. He laughed.

On Saturday Kurt went with Mercedes to the mall, he wasn't expecting anything from Blaine today. Mercedes dropped him off at his house, their new house. This one didn't have a basement but it did have an attic which Kurt had quickly laid claim to. He trudged up the stairs to the second floor with his arm load of packages, not noticing his dad trying very hard not to smirk in the living room. He headed to the end of the hall to the stairs to his room. Once he got to the top he had to set a package down to open his door. "AHHH." He shrieked as an obscene amount of leopard stuffed animals and more of those flowers came tumbling out his door making him stumble back down a few stairs. Where had he even gotten all of them? Once his heart had clamed and he was pretty sure nothing else was going to fall on him he went into his room to find there was a large shelf against one wall with a sign written in Blaine's chicken scratch reading: 'The Zoo'. Kurt laughed and after an hour he had all the things he got when shopping away and all his little leopards in the zoo. Well all but Lil' Blaine who would forever say on his bed.

Sunday morning Kurt woke to a noise house. He sat up and stretched to notice that leaning against his 'zoo' was a package wrapped in leopard wrapping paper. He couldn't help but laugh a little. He grabbed it and sat back on his bed ripping the paper away. It held a lovely muti-picture frame that looked like a bunch of small frames had been glued together at odd angles. The largest one, in the center, held a picture of him and Blaine laying on their blanket, on its right in another pretty large frame was a picture of the Warblers and New Directions all together like one big happy family making funny faces at the camera. In the top left there was a thin frame that held his old 'Courage' collage, right next to it was a picture of him cuddled up to Blaine and fast asleep, hugging Lil' Blaine at a Warblers movie night. There was one of him and Blaine dressed as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy going to a book signing. Another was a close up photo of the leopard flowers and another held the lyrics to the song Blaine had written for him 'Not Alone', in fact it was the original scrawling of the song from Blaine's notebook complete with words that didn't work crossed out and little notes and doodles in the margin. Suddenly his hand felt wet and he realized he was crying, happy tears of course.

On Monday Kurt went to school unsure of what to expect. It was a new week and really what else would Blaine get him? But he had started on a Wednesday so would that be when it stopped to? He decided Wednesday must be the answer when he noticed something on his locker. He smiled and pulled it off. 'Ready for a big surprise? Turn around.' Kurt lifted an eyebrow and did as he was told and there stood Blaine wearing a black fedora with a leopard flower pinned to it. Kurt shrieked in delight, causing a few still half asleep students to almost have heart attacks, and threw himself into Blaine's arms. "You're here! You're here!" He jumped up and down. "But how?"

"I punched Wes in the nose." Blaine shrugged with a smile.

Kurt's eyes widened. "WHY?"

"He told me to." He chuckled, "Something along the lines of: Blaine punch me in the nose right here right now and get yourself expelled so I don't have to listen to you go one about what a horrible person you are for breaking your promise to Kurt. So I did, right in the main hall and got expelled. My mom is FURIOUS but its well worth it to keep my promise to you." He smiled and caught Kurt around the waist and kissed him soundly. There were a few gasps, a few 'awww's from girls, and a few slurs thrown at then but Kurt didn't even notice, he was to busy kissing his boyfriend.

**End note: This is NOT the end of this series! There will be more!**


	9. Found

**AN: A little Papabear!Burt because he's amazing like that. Also you get to see my reasoning for Kurt's lingerie.**

Burt Hummel was not a morning person. In fact most the time he was still half asleep at noon. So when he heard his wife yelling at his stepson in the kitchen he was startled from his light doze on the sofa to go see what was wrong. Carol was waving something in a shocked Finn's face yelling: "Finn what on earth is this!"

"Mom I have NO IDEA! Its not mine! Rachael would never w-" His eyes were wide a fearful, his mom could be terrifying when she put her mind to it.

"Carol what's going on?" Burt came up behind her and put his hand on her flailing arm to see what she was waving at Finn.

She turned quickly and showed him the pink silk lingerie, decked out in ribbons and lace. "I found THIS in the dryer. I've certainly never seen it so I couldn't have put it there."

Burt stared at it for a moment then cleared his throat to get rid of the awkward silence that had settled. "Well if there's one there's bound to be more." He reasoned and headed for the stairs, "So lets take a look." Carol seemed satisfied with this and followed him up to Finn's room with Finn hot on her heels. They looked through everything but found nothing.

"I told you! Why does it have to be mine anyway? I am not the only teenager in this house." He regretted that the moment it came out of his mouth when Burt looked like he was about to rip him a new one. That expression changed quickly though when he looked at Carol wide eyed like 'Oh god NO'.

The parents rushed past Finn and up to Kurt's room in the attic to his massive closet. It didn't take long for Carol to find a box tucked away in the back corner. They set it on Kurt's desk carefully as though it would explode and opened it up. It was like a rainbow of silks, lace, and ribbons. Burt was not happy.

When Kurt returned from his date with Blaine later that day Burt was sitting in the living room waiting for them. When he heard them laughing as they said goodbye at the door he called out, "Kurt can you come in here for a minute? Bring Blaine." He ordered more than asked.

Kurt and Blaine shared a look of confusion but did was they were told. They were still in their coats and Kurt was hugging their blanket to his chest like a shield. Burt's face was stony and Kurt was running through everything he had done in the past few weeks that could make his dad angry with him. "Sit." He ordered and pointed to the sofa. They did as they were told. "Now would you care to explain this?" He pulled a box out from behind his chair and set it on the coffee table. Kurt's eyes widened in recognition but Blaine's expression was one of confusion.

Burt pulled out the lacy pink outfit that Carol had found and waved it at Blaine who was now wearing an expression of knowledge and fear much like Kurt's. "What the hell is this?" Burt bellowed at him. "You pressure my boy into dressing like a slut for you, you little perv?" He was leaning over the table slightly waving it in Blaine's face.

"Dad!" Kurt jumped to his feet and grabbed his lingerie from his father, god those were to words that should never be in the same sentence. "Its my kink okay?" He yelled at him. "I bought them not Blaine. Blaine doesn't MAKE me do ANYTHING." He insisted. "I like to dress up okay? Its my choice." His voice had gotten softer and he sat down with the lingerie in his lap on top of that blanket he always seemed to have.

Burt hadn't really expected that. He knew Kurt wouldn't wear those without wanting to but he had expected it was just to make Blaine happy or something. He fell back into his chair. "How long?" He didn't know why he asked it but he wanted to know. He HAD to know his son didn't just throw away his innocence. That it hadn't been… to soon for it.

"Christmas it was… it was his present." Kurt answered timidly clutching Blaine's hand like a life-line.

Burt felt a little sick. His son gave away his virginity as a Christmas present? He couldn't even find words. Somewhere in his head told him this should be a private conversation. "Blaine you need to go."

Blaine opened his mouth so say something but Kurt talked over him, "Dad-!"

"KURT!" He cut him off. "He needs to go." He tried not to look at his son when he noticed the way he was chewing his lip and tears were welling up in his eyes. He got up with a glare at Burt and pulled Blaine with him to the door. Burt followed to make sure everything was appropriate.

"I am so sorry Blaine." Kurt said softly.

Blaine reached up and touched his cheek. "Its not your fault Kurt." His voice was soft too and Burt noted how they were looking at each other like they might never see each other again. He couldn't help remembering all the pain they had gone through not so long ago when they had been separated. He didn't want to put his son through that again but he just wasn't sure about this kid anymore, he wasn't even sure about Kurt. Why would he want to dress like that? He had always reminded his dad the gay doesn't mean girl. This seemed to go against that so much.

Kurt threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck and Blaine soon had his around his waist hugging tightly. Kurt kissed his cheek then pressed a quick loving kiss to his lips before letting him go. "Bye Blaine." He said softly a few tears spilling from his eyes, he was so sure his dad wouldn't let him see him anymore.

Blaine backed out of the front door. "Love you." He whispered back before Burt closed the door.

"Kurt we need—" Kurt just brushed past him and grabbed the blanket and his box and started for his room. "Where do you think your going with that? You think you get to keep those things?"

"You just don't understand." He said softly, "You can't begin to understand." He held the box protectively not wanting Burt to take it.

"Kurt its not that I didn't expect you to be… active. I mean you're a teenage boy but THAT," He gestured to the box, "isn't…"

"Isn't what?" Kurt turned to glare at him, "Normal? Neither am I! I like to dress up dad you know that and... THAT is no exception."

"There's more to it than that." It wasn't a question he could just tell.

"Yes there is but like I said you wouldn't understand." He started up the stairs. "Just tell me how long until I can go out with Blaine again."

Burt sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You need to tell me what this is all about first." Kurt bit his lip hard and hurried up the stairs to his room. He didn't want to talk about this right now, COULDN'T right now.

* * *

Three days later and Kurt finally decided he needed to tell his dad. Mostly because he was going crazy not being able to be with Blaine outside of school, where they didn't see to much of each other anyway do to their different grades. That and the house was very awkward, he had found out that both Finn and Carol knew about his… kink. "Dad can you come up here?" He called down his stairs.

It didn't take Burt, who had been waiting for this, to come up. "Yea kiddo?" Kurt was sitting on his bed looking nervous and clutching his safety blanket. He opts to sit in Kurt's desk chair.

"It makes me feel special." He says as he stares at the wood floor. "Everyday I am tormented for what I am and how a choose to dress. I am called lady and they hurt me, even with everyone looking out for me they still find the times when I am alone. They tell me I am worthless and disgusting and even though I try to block it out or think of how they'll all work for me one day it HURTS. It still hurts so bad but then when I wear those clothes they're so soft unlike the lockers and floors and they're less rough than daytime clothes that they don't rub the wounds raw and I can barely feel them anymore. And Blaine. He tells me how beautiful, perfect, and wonderful I am and I feel so special and even if just for a moment everything else goes away and the pain is gone. Then when…" He trails off a moment and wipes at his tears, "He makes me forget everything and I know that's not because the clothes but they just feel so right on and even though he's never said it I know he likes them too. I just… I don't feel disgusting or worthless like they all tell me I am. I feel good."

Burt wanted to comfort his son and tell him he was perfect and wonderful but he didn't know how. He had never been very good at these things but he had a feeling Blaine was the one that needed to be saying those things to him. "Invite Blaine over for dinner tonight." He said as he stood slightly unsure but then he saw the bright thankful smile on Kurt's face and knew he had done right by him. He nodded toward the box, "You can keep them but I don't want anyone to be stumbling upon them again."

Kurt smiled even brighter and nodded quickly. "I'll be more careful." He promised and so Burt left him alone to call Blaine.

**End note: You guys without my weekly dose of Klaine I am running out of ideas! I need prompts people! Put them in your reviews.**


	10. Sleeping

**AN: Thanks for all the prompts you guys! Thanks to all the suggestions I got there will be al LEAST 11 more chapters! I wanted to update faster than normal for this chapter because I am going to my parent's place this weekend which means no boy lovens. I'll try to get another chapter up before Christmas though!**

Blaine laid staring up at Kurt's dark ceiling. Said boy curled against his side under the many folds of their blanket. Kurt's dad, even though he was excepting of their… kinky love life, was still a little protective and as a result they didn't get all the privacy they would like. Of course Blaine couldn't blame him. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like to find something like that in a child's closet.

In order to get more alone time Kurt had taken to opening the window at the end of the hall right at the beginning of his stairs at night to let Blaine in. Blaine was glad he was a good tree climber though he had almost broken his arm one night. They would sneak up into Kurt's room and just talk and cuddle until they fell asleep and before everyone woke up Blaine would sneak back out. Of course they couldn't make love in these times, much to their mutual disappointments, because Kurt was just much to vocal and would wake the whole house.

Blaine glared up at the ceiling. He hated sleeping on his back, it was just so uncomfortable! But he didn't have much of a choice when with Kurt, who insisted on using him as a pillow. He glanced down at the sleeping boy curled against him, head resting over his heart. He told Blaine that the steady rhythm of his heart beat relaxed him and made him feel safe. Blaine had smiled and kissed him softly and told him he was always safe when he was around. It was corny and Kurt teased him about all his cornball lines but he did kiss him back so that was something.

He sighed and let his head fall heavily back onto the pillow as he absentmindedly pet Kurt hair. He wouldn't get any sleep tonight but so long as Kurt was safe and happy he could deal with it. Kurt just looked so peaceful when he slept it was like none of the things he faced everyday had any effect on him. Blaine knew that wasn't true, Kurt's growing lingerie collection proved that, but if he could seeing him like that made it almost believable. He heaved a large sigh and tried to get those thoughts out of his head.

"Can't sleep?" Kurt's soft voice startled him. When had he woken up?

"Your to distracting, I couldn't stand to take my eyes off you." He smiled down at him.

Kurt giggled softly, "You and your cheesy lines."

Blaine grinned and shifted so they were laying facing each other and their foreheads were touching. "You know you love them. No matter how cheesy, you just like that you have a romantic boyfriend," He whispered against his lips.

Kurt's sleep clouded eyes sparkled with amusement, "That's true." He agreed, "I do love a bit of romance." Blaine chuckled lightly and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, just a few seconds before pulling away. "Your being a tease." Kurt breathed against his lips, his eyes half lidded.

"You know we can't do more than that." Blaine pulled away giving him a serious look. "Your father has been very accepting but I think waking up to his son screaming in pleasure with his boyfriend, that shouldn't be in the house anyway, on top of him would push him past his limits."

Kurt pouted slightly and Blaine looked away. When Kurt pouted he would give in to anything he wanted, even if that meant getting thrown out of the house for good by one angry Burt. "But it feels like its been so long sense we had a nice romantic evening to ourselves."

He pulled his boyfriend close and started petting his hair again. "I know Kurt but we just need to let your dad settle down and see that we don't go at it like rabbits and things will go back to normal." He buried his face in Kurt's soft hair inhaling the sweet scent of his mango shampoo. He let his eyes fall shut. Now this was a way he could fall asleep. Laying on his side wrapped in the warmth of Kurt with his scent enveloping him. He let himself drift a little.

"Blaine?"

"Hmmmm?" He hummed in his half asleep state.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Kurt's voice had an edge of amusement.

"Hmmm." Blaine considered the question for a moment of two. Trying to decide if a change in subject was in order or if just saying 'No I stopped paying attention when I got distracted by how good you smell.' Would get him in trouble or get him a light make out. He decided not to risk it, "Sleepy time." He murmured.

Kurt giggled at the response and god was that not the most beautiful sound in the world? "Alright just don't let me distract you again." He teased, Blaine just snorted in response.

All fell silent after that. Blaine's eyes fell closed and he held Kurt just a little tighter. Was it just him or did their bodies fit perfectly together? Wow and that may be his most cheesy thought ever but it was still true. Kurt thin frame seemed to fit just right against him. He decided it was a sign. They were meant to be. A sign that Kurt was really and truly his and forever would be. He smiled at the thought as imaged of the two of them standing at an alter, him in a black tux and Kurt in a white one, filled his head. Their best friends and families surrounded them cheering as they kissed, their first kiss as a married couple. The image was so beautiful he didn't want to ever open his eyes.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was unsure, he didn't want to wake his boyfriend up if he had fallen asleep.

Blaine sighed and opened his eyes, the image behind them vanishing into the dark room. "Hmmm?"

"I can't fall asleep like this." Kurt whispered and Blaine tried his best to keep from groaning in annoyance. He had been so close to sleep! He rolled over onto his back and opened his arms for Kurt, who wasted no time in happily snuggling up to him and resting his head on his chest. Blaine hated sleeping on his… oh. Well if Kurt kept drawing little patterns on his abs like that maybe he could get used to sleeping on his back.


	11. Attacked

**AN: After such a fluffy chapter we need a little angst.**

Kurt rarely went anywhere in school without Blaine and after Kurofsky's near explosion teachers were more on the look out for trouble. He was still scared but it was better than before so he really didn't see what was coming. He was grabbed from behind as he cut through the lunch courtyard to get to class. He turned around to see Azimo and his gang. He actually felt relived that it wasn't just Kurofsky, as least he wouldn't be sexually assaulted. He didn't know where he found the strength but the moment he saw one of them had a knife he managed to break free and run. He didn't make it to far before they were on him again, still trapped in the courtyard.

One of them yelled at him and punched him in the gut and let him slump to the ground slightly. Once he caught his breath again he braced himself for another hit or a cut. He had never been cut before he thought morbidly. He saw a hand coming at him from the corner of his eye but it never reached him. He carefully opened his eyes to see why and there was the group of jocks grabbing at Blaine.

"Kurt go!" He yelled. Kurt stared at him in shock for a moment. "Damn it Kurt RUN!" He wasted no more time at that point. Blaine hardly ever cursed and when he did it was never directed at HIM.

He ran through the empty halls and ducked quickly into the music room. He locked the door behind him and tucked himself into the small nook that was created by the glass case for the Cheerios trophy. That little corner of the room was a blind spot for the small windows in the doors. He tucked his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. They had a knife, his mind kept repeating that little fact. Kurofsky was going to make good on his threat to kill him. He shivered and let himself sob softly in the dark room, the one room he felt safe in.

* * *

Blaine knew he couldn't take on the whole hockey team but he had to keep them from Kurt. He threw himself in there and yelled for Kurt to run. As long as he was safe all was well. He became increasingly thankful for stepping in their way of his Kurt when he noticed the knife. He put up a pretty good fight but they soon had him down and landed a few punches as well as a few stabs. It was a good thing he had crossed his arms over himself or they wouldn't have been just glancing blows, they could have killed him otherwise.

Soon after darkness started clouding his mind he heard yelling, bringing him back into the light. Finn, Sam, and Mike were pulling guys off of him and the girls were pulling him out of the way. Apparently he had been screaming, and of course it was heard.

There was a crowd of people in the courtyard and in the distraction of teachers yelling and pulling kids apart he slipped away from the girls and managed to struggle into the building. He knew where Kurt would be. He needed him, needed to see he was unharmed. To make sure he was safe and most importantly to be held by him. He would never say it to Kurt but he was frightened of this place and of these people and the only reason he stayed around was because Kurt was here and Kurt needed him.

The first door to the music room he tried was locked, Kurt was no fool, he limped around to the other door and slipped inside, locking this one too. He saw Kurt immediately and practically collapsed into his arms. He laid curled on his side in pain pressed against Kurt's chest, between his legs. It was the way Kurt normally laid against him when they were watching a movie and snuggling on the sofa. Kurt quickly had his arms around him holding him tightly but gently and crying into his curly hair.

"Shhh its alright your safe." Blaine whispered against his neck as his head settled on Kurt's shoulder. It may have been a stupid thing to say considering he was the one hurt but all that mattered was Kurt. Said boy started rocking lightly back and forth and petting his hair. He was murmuring things Blaine didn't quiet understand, only catching his name every now and then.

He was trying to stay strong and not let on how terrified he was but Kurt could tell, he knew he could. He had wanted so badly to be strong for Kurt but here he was shaking in pain and fear and bleeding all over Kurt's beloved designer clothes. They were both terrified, he could feel Kurt shaking to, but one of them had to be strong right? Kurt had enough to deal with so it needed to be him. He nodded slightly to himself and wrapped his arms around the smaller frame holding him tightly in their slightly awkward position.

"Everything is alright now Kurt. The teachers saw. They wont be coming back here again. Its hate crime, they'll be tried and thrown in juvie." He tried to reassure him in order to stop his tears.

"He's right Kurt." They both looked up in shock at Mr. Schue standing with Coach Sue and Principle Figgins, the glee clud hovering in the back ground. Kurt pushed himself deeper into the corner and held tighter to Blaine. "Kurt its okay now." Schue reached for the bloodied Blaine. "We need to get Blaine to a hospital."

"Don't touch him!" Kurt's voice was higher than normal and his eyes wild as he held tightly to his boyfriend as though he was protecting him. They didn't need anyone, he could take care of Blaine himself. No one else could help, not really.

"I am fine Mr. Schue." Blaine said softly. "Kurt can take care of me." He murmured even though he was in pain. "I just need some rest and I'll be fine."

Kurt nodded quickly and tried to help Blaine up, no one tried to get in his way or help. His eyes were looking crazed and they didn't want to push him over the edge. "I just need to get him home. I have a first aid kit." He murmured mostly to himself as he let Blaine lean on him and started to the parking lot. He could hear his friends calling after him to go to the hospital but he ignored them. He and Blaine could do fine on their own. No one else needed to be involved. It was his fault Blaine was like this and he would take care of him.

* * *

When they got to his house he helped Blaine up the stairs to his room and ran to get the first aid kit. He helped Blaine take off his shirt and started cleaning and dressing the wounds as well as rubbing cream onto his bruises. He was trying hard to keep it together but seeing Blaine like this was taking its toll on him. When he finally got him all fixed up he helped him to bed and sat by his side petting his hair as Blaine started to doze.

Blaine could tell Kurt was feeling uncomfortable. He was trembling slightly and was extremely jittery. Blaine couldn't blame him, he had to be frightened and worried. They had a knife. They were going to kill him and they both knew it. If Blaine hadn't seen what was happening on his way to the bathroom Kurt wouldn't be sitting with him right now. They were going to kill him for what he was because they thought he was wrong, and disgusting.

Blaine knew exactly what Kurt was thinking and what he needed. He wove their fingers together and kissed Kurt's knuckles. "Go ahead, its alright." He whispered softly to him. Kurt looked down at him with a look of guilt and thanks and leaned down to kiss his cheek before getting up and vanishing into his closet.

When he returned his was wearing the Buckeyes jersey he had stolen from Blaine's closet, which Blaine had dubbed his sex shirt, under it was white silk undies with matching stockings. It was a strange combination that would normally make Blaine laugh but not right now, he knew why Kurt wore the lingerie though Kurt never told him, and feeling special and beautiful was what Kurt needed after an attempt on his life.

He slipped into bed beside Blaine, who wasted no time in wrapping him up in his arms, and snuggled close as he pulled their blanket over them. He had all he needed right there, he was safe and loved and as Blaine whispered in his ear how wonderful he was, despite Kurt feeling he wasn't due to all the pain he had caused him that day, Kurt felt so special and everything else vanished as the two gave into sleep.


	12. Names

**AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I wasn't going to put up another chapter until after Christmas but I couldn't leave you with the depressing angstyness that was 'Attacked' so I give you this. So originally I wasn't going to use music in this fic anywhere but this idea was just to good to pass up. Be warned this gets dirty FAST and this is the CENSORED version. (For full go to callasoreon*deviantart*com) Also when I was finishing this chapter off I read the fic 'Name' I mean wow. Great minds think alike right? Lol**

Blaine hummed softly in delight as Kurt ran his fingers along his newly formed muscles. Since the attack Blaine had forced Wes into teaching him Krav Maga. Not that he had to force him once he told him what happened, Wes was more than happy to help. Wes had suggested Kurt join the lessons but Blaine said no. Kurt was the sweet caring one, the one who took care of people when they were sick or emotional, he shouldn't have to fight. Blaine could fight for him, and he would.

Kurt finally slipped his soft fingers under Blaine's shirt wanting to really touch his six-pack, skin to skin. "Your being such a tease babe." Blaine sighed and opened his eyes to glare down at his boyfriend, "Your father's home, you know we can't do anything and yet you insist on making me hard."

Kurt half growled, "I told you not to call me that." Blaine had yet to find a suitable pet name for Kurt. He just kept shooting all of them down. Babe because he was not a child, Doll because he wasn't as fragile as people make him out to be, angel because he didn't believe in god and therefore didn't believe in angels. His voice then turned into a slightly teasing tone. "I was trying to make you hard. I have a surprise for you." He whispered against his lips before climbing off of him and the sofa they were cuddled on under their blanket. He turned off his TV and turned on his stereo extremely loud. Blaine propped himself up on his elbows and watched his boyfriend headed to his closet with a raised eyebrow. "Lock the door." Kurt called over his shoulder as he closed his closet door behind himself.

Blaine was suddenly very aware of where this was going and jumped up to lock the bedroom door. When he turned back around Kurt was rolling his desk chair in front of the sofa, pointing toward it. He also noticed Kurt's change of clothes. He was dressed in all back, a tight tank that showed off his trim form toped with a corset around his middle along with tight black hot pants and of course stockings. Kurt seemed to have a thing for stockings.

"Take a seat." Kurt smiled and Blaine didn't hesitate to do as he was told. "One rule." Kurt whispered in his ear, "No touching." Blaine bit his lip. Something told him he was going to love and hate this all at the same time and when Kurt stood in front of him and Buttons by Pussycat Dolls started playing he knew he was right.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**

**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**

**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

For the first two versus he just swayed his tempting hips and ran his hands along his body but that was enough to have Blaine white knuckling the arms to the chair. No touching he reminded himself.

**Typical**

**Hardly the type I fall for**

**I'm liking the physical**

**Don't leave me asking for more**

**I'm a sexy mama (Mama)**

**Who knows just how to get what I want and (Want and)**

**What I want to do is spring this on you (On you)**

**Back up all of the things that I told you (Told you)**

He bent over to lean against the arm rest of the sofa and arched his back so his oh so delightful ass was right in front of Blaine. He found himself really wanting to spank it especially when Kurt looked over his shoulder at him with that snug smile of his.

**You been saying all the right things all along**

**But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off**

**Baby, can't you see?**

**How these clothes are fitting on me**

**And the heat coming from this beat**

**I'm about to blow**

**I don't think you know**

He slowly started to unlace the corset he was wearing teasing Blaine the whole time. When he finally got it undone and let it fall away Blaine realized that what he thought was a tank top was in fact a belly shirt. And now just to make things harder, pun intended, he got to watch the way Kurt's muscles moved as he danced.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**

**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**

**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

Kurt climbed into his lap and ran his soft hands up and down Blaine's chest, throwing his head back and grinding down against him every time there was an 'uh'. That was when Blaine noticed how hard Kurt was too.

You say you're a big boy

**But I can't agree**

**'Cause the love you said you had**

**Ain't been put on me**

**I wonder**

**If I'm just too much for you**

**Wonder**

**If my kiss don't make you just**

**Wonder**

**What I got next for you **

**What you want to do? (Do)**

Kurt climbed off his lap running one finger along his jaw line as he stepped away from him. He swung his hips with the music and playfully moved his hands up to slip some fingers beneath his waistband and his belly top. When he did the last line he turned slightly so Blaine had another lovely view of his ass and slapped it just the way Blaine wanted to.

**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours**

**I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please**

**Baby, can't you see?**

**How these clothes are fitting on me**

**And the heat coming from this beat**

**I'm about to blow**

**I don't think you know**

He got onto his knees before Blaine and leaned back unbuttoning the fly of his hot pants. He tugged his top up a little to show off his nipples. When he sang 'and the heat coming from the beat' he arched pressing one hand against the bulge in his pants.

And that is when Blaine lost it. He reached down and pulled Kurt into his lap. Kurt faltered on the next note in surprise, he wasn't expecting for Blaine to break yet. Before he hand time to comprehend he was in Blaine's lap with his back to him, Blaine's lips were on his neck already leaving marks and his hands seemed to be EVERYWHERE.

* * *

Kurt slumped back against Blaine's chest trying to catch his breath. Blaine smiled and moved him so he was sitting sideways in his lap with his head on his shoulder and his legs dangling over one armrest. He managed to roll the chair closer to the sofa and snatch up their blanket without disturbing his lover. He wrapped Kurt up in it and he cuddled closer with a soft purring sound. Purring?

"From now on I am calling you Kitten." Blaine smiled.

Kurt's eyes flickered open, "Pardon?"

"Because they're so small, cute, and soft," He ran a hand along Kurt's soft cheek, "and at the same time tough and feisty. They're independent but like to cuddle. And most importantly they like to be the center of attention."

He explained his reasoning so perfectly Kurt didn't seem to have anything to say. Finally he smiled slightly and snuggled back up to him. "Fine."

Blaine smiled and they sat in silence for awhile, "Hey Kurt? What was the dance for? Not that I am complaining."

Kurt smiled against his neck, "You've been working so hard learning Krav Maga I wanted to show you how much I appreciate how you want to try and take care of me."

Blaine smiled softly and kissed the top of his head, "Anything for you Kitten."

**End note: THanks to ElphabaPhan (from DA) for reminding me that I should really do a time line of when all this stuff is happening! So here it is: **

**Late November =Heater - 1 week later (early December) = Hierarchy - 26th of December = Christmas Present - 2 weeks later (early January) = Birthday - 3 weeks later (late January) = Separation - Month of February = Longing - First week of March = Forgiveness - week after = Missing time - 1.5 weeks later (Mid March) = Found - 3 days later (still mid March) = Sleeping - 2 weeks later (first week of April) = Attacked - 2.5 weeks later (mid April) = Names**


	13. Visiting

AN: I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas! My Grandma that got me the blanket I use in this fic a few years ago got me leopard Pjs this year, lol. I swear she better never stop getting me leopard stuff. But now some news: I've read quiet a few AU Prince Klaine fics and apparently they stuck with me because I had a lovely Klaine dream that I am going to turn into a fic. I am not sure when I'll actually get it up, because I want to get more several chapters written before I post, but I am thinking about calling it Kingdom so keep an eye out!

Blaine and Kurt were generally so wrapped up in themselves that they hardly notice what anyone was saying to them. But to day was different. Blaine wasn't sure how it started but Kurt was trying to convince Mr. Schue they needed more risqué music. Blaine was pretty sure that was coming from their mutual love of lap dances, though Kurt hadn't done one sense the Buttons dance.

Anyway Schue was trying very hard to convince Kurt risqué was not the way to go and then trying to distract him, not wanting another Brittney Spears incident, but Kurt was having none of it. That was until Santana opened her mouth and Kurt and Blaine noticed someone was talking to them.

"Kurt your sexual frustration is showing." Everything seemed to fall silent after that as Kurt turned to look at her. Blaine wondered where that came from, true they didn't stick their tongues down each others throats at school but that didn't mean they didn't do anything when out of school. They were two teenaged boys for goodness sake!

"Sweetie I am ANYTHING but sexually frustrated." He hardly had the chance to notice everyone's reactions when a new voice, well voices, entered the room.

"Its true trust us. The dorm walls at Dalton aren't very thick," Kurt and Blaine turned with wide eyes to see Wes and David, in full Dalton dress of course, stepping into the room, "and Kurt is VERY vocal." Blaine who had gotten up to hug his two best friends chose to slug them in the arms instead when Kurt's eyes went wide and a bright blush spread across his face.

"What are you two doing here?" Kurt demanded as he tried to get his blush under control and speak over Santana asking Wes and David questions about his sex life.

"We came to kidnap you two!" Wes grinned.

"We just miss hanging out with you guys so much we wanted to take you away for a day of fun." David added and pulled Lil' Blaine out of his bag. "Of course when hanging with us you have to have Lil' Blaine." Both Wes and Blaine laughed at that, when they had hung out all together in Dalton Kurt just always seemed to have the leopard Wes and David got him for his birthday. Now apparently it was a requirement,

Kurt was just about to ask him how he got Lil' Blaine from his room when Santana saw another opportunity. "Why would you call that toy Lil' Blaine? Shouldn't that be what you call the real Blaine's—"

"No," Kurt cut her off quickly, "Blaine is defiantly NOT little." When her face broke into an almost evil looking smirk he realized what he said. He covered his mouth with his hands to keep anything else like that from spilling out and turned an apologetic look to a bright red Blaine.

"It true Blaine is rather well endowed." David provided helpfully, much to Kurt and Blaine's mutual carnage.

"Locker rooms." Wes said in way of explanation to the confused faces they of New Directions.

"Who initiates it?" Santana asked before Kurt could get over the shock of this conversation and say something.

"Both." Wes answered, "Kurt likes to tease Blaine when he knows they're somewhere he can't do anything about it so Blaine will pretty much jump him as soon as they're alone."

"If you haven't noticed Blaine is a touchy feely guy. I noticed on more than one occasion he has certain places that get Kurt… going almost right away. And its not the places your thinking of." David supplied.

Santana giggled evilly and continued her questioning. "So Kurt is vocal, what about Blaine here?"

Wes and David frowned in thought, "We assume so." Wes finally decided, "But you just can't hear him over Kurt's screaming."

"And what is it the Kurt screams?"

"Oh god yes Blaine yes. More. More. Oh Blaine your so big." Everyone in the room turned to Finn with wide eyes. He was staring down at the carpet one eye twitching slightly at the memory he had been scared with. "Kurt hasn't finished sound proofing his room yet." He murmured in explanation.

Santana smiled at the new source of information, she had forgotten Finn and Kurt lived together now. "How about kinks? Like toys?" She moved to make sure Finn couldn't see Kurt. She knew that if he could see him he would keep his mouth shut.

"No toys." He said quickly and Wes and David confirmed it.

"Any other kinks?" She stepped closer to poor Finn. Even with her standing in the way he could feel Kurt's pleading eyes on him, he couldn't tell them all about Kurt's lingerie.

"He dances for me." Blaine said quickly. He knew if Santana kept it up Finn would break and he couldn't stand for that to happen to Kurt. No one else needed to know about that.

Kurt was so thankful to his love for covering for him, he would have to reward him greatly for that. He noticed Santana advancing on them and grabbed Blaine, Wes, and David before she had the chance. "So you were kidnapping us?" He hurried them out of the room. He didn't need this stress.

"Oh yes we were." David smiled as though he had just remembered it.

They climbed into Wes' car, Kurt and Blaine in the back. Wes glanced into the rear view mirror at them. Kurt was pressed close into Blaine's side with his head resting on his shoulder. Wes watched as Blaine bit down on his lip as Kurt whispered in his ear. Wes couldn't help but wonder what Kurt could be telling him. The whispering stopped though when David threw Lil' Blaine into Kurt's face.

We were going to get the blanket to but it wasn't at your place. Blaine's turn to have it eh?" He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Kurt smiled softly at the effort, "Yes as a matter of fact it is."

The car fell into comfortable silence after that. Wes and David dragged them to some geeky science fiction movie, through most of which Blaine and Kurt made out, they then whet to some fattening fast food place where they forced Kurt to get something besides a salad. They got some weird looks carrying Lil' Blaine around but after what happened back at school Kurt was just happy to have something take his mind off it. Tomorrow though he would have to have a nice long conversation with Santana about appropriate conversations at school. That is if Schue hadn't done so yet.


	14. Flirt

**AN: The return of possessive!Blaine. Because I love him that way. This chapter takes place in the last week of April.**

The sounds of lockers slamming and stampede of rushed footsteps echoed in his ears. Blaine was trying to weave through the sea of people, but everyone seemed to be going the opposite direction through the halls of McKinley,

He had spent their entire three-day weekend, there was some kind of teacher workshop on Friday, with his family in Columbus and he was dying to see Kurt again. He made sure to hold his bag close as people brushed past him. Their blanket was folded neatly inside of it; Kurt insisted he take it to remind him of home. He of course was more than happy to oblige, though it was more to remind him of Kurt, since it smelled just like his apple spice body wash.

Finally, the crowd thinned out and he spotted Kurt's locker, with Kurt standing in front of it his head shoved deep inside. A smile split his face, but disappeared rather quickly when he noticed Kurt had company. A young man he had never seen before leaning against the bright red locker beside Kurt's. He was acting as if he was 'all that', talking animatedly with Kurt - he had a charming smile that could rival Blaine's - and was touching Kurt far too much for Blaine's liking.

Blaine could practically hear Wes and David's voices in his head teasing him about his possessiveness, but he did not like that way this guy was looking at _his_ Kurt. Then there was also the way Kurt smiled and talked back to him, is was… disconcerting and he needed to put a stop to it.

Blaine gave the pair a once over trying to think of what to do; he noted there was enough space between them for him to fit into. He took a deep calming breath and readjusted his blue Jansport bag on his shoulder before making his way over to the pair. He leaned against the cold hard lockers between them facing Kurt like he hadn't even noticed the other male was present.

"Hey there Kitten," he greeted with his best dazzling smile. Kurt's face lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. His eyes sparkled with happiness and a stunning; knee weakening smile graced his perfect pink lips.

"Blaine! How was your weekend?" Blaine's smile got even wider, if that was possible, Kurt seemed to have forgotten about the other boy.

"Boring." He shrugged nonchalantly. "It would have been more fun with you around." He chuckled as Kurt rolled his eyes at yet another of his cheesy lines.

"Excuse me." An unfamiliar voice broke in. Blaine turned cold eyes at the young man behind him. Now that he had a better vantage point Blaine took in the other man's looks. He had dirty blonde spiky hair and blue-grey eyes. He was slightly taller than Kurt, lean muscles and lightly tan skin, and Blaine didn't like to admit it but he had a little height envy.

"Yes and you are?" His voice was a little cold, he didn't like this guy being so close to Kurt.

"Oh Blaine this is Mark, he just moved into the house down the street from me. I promised to show him around the school." Kurt smiled brightly. Oh great this guy lived right by Kurt while he was over thirty minutes away. "Mark this is my boyfriend Blaine." Kurt introduced, gesturing between them.

Blaine couldn't help the way his heart soared when he saw the way Mark's face fell at the word _boyfriend_. His expression changed quickly into one of determination though and Blaine couldn't help but worry a bit. So he was the kind that didn't let a little thing like 'he's taken' get in the way? Blaine had dealt with his share of those before.

"Well, we need to get to class." Kurt broke the silence that had settled between them, seemingly oblivious to the tension in the air.

"Yeah you said you'd show me to the Spanish room?" Mark smiled charmingly at Kurt, trying to push past Blaine to be closer to him. Kurt nodded and wove his fingers with Blaine's, leading the way. Blaine tossed a smug smirk over his shoulder at the taller boy.

"Blaine can show you the rest of the way this is my class here." Kurt smiled and gave Blaine a soft kiss. As soon as the class door clicked shut Blaine turned on Mark with a dark glare.

"Listen up. You stay the hell away from my boyfriend. I know your kind, I've had to deal with the like of you before and if Kurt even gives the slightest impression of being uncomfortable, sad, or angry because of you, I will end you." Mark actually took a step or two away from him in fright. _"Am I clear?"_

All Mark could manage to do was nod. He scurried off down the hall toward his class; Kurt didn't know he had already had a tour of the school that weekend. Blaine smiled in satisfaction and headed off to his own class.

Throughout the day Blaine watched as Mark would try to get a little too close to Kurt before noticing that Blaine could see. Once he saw Blaine watching from down the hall or Kurt would call to his boyfriend Mark would scurry off.

On the way to glee Blaine noticed Kurt with his back to a locker, down another hall, with Mark leaning close to him talking to him. Kurt looked very uncomfortable, looking at the floor with a blush, which could have been from shame, anger, or embarrassment, staining his cheeks. Blaine wasn't sure but he didn't like it.

"Hey Kitten!" He stood on his toes and waved wildly at him between the few people still in the halls. Mark backed up instantly and glared down the hall at Blaine. Kurt practically ran to him, a look of relief on his face. Blaine put a protective arm around his waist when he got to him and glared over Kurt's shoulder at Mark.

Suddenly a soft hand was cupping his jaw and Kurt was kissing him hard in the middle of the hall. The kiss was more intense than Kurt generally allowed in school, their lips moving together in perfect sync. Everything around them seemed to be vanishing, tis amazing the Kurt still had that effect on him. When they pulled away Blaine noticed Mark was gone.

"What was that about?" He breathed.

"I wanted to make it completely clear to him that I am yours." Kurt snuggled close as he said it.

"Funny, I was about to do the exact same thing, for the exact same reason."


	15. Parents

**AN: OMG guys! Your getting TWO story updates from me today! The world is ending. Lol In this chapter you get to learn about one of Blaine's little kinks so ENJOY! Also you'll get more about Blaine's mom in another chapter so you'll get why she is the way she is.**

Kurt sat fidgeting in Blaine's car; they were going to his house to plan decorations for Blaine's birthday party, which was apparently _the biggest _party around, and it would be Kurt's first time meeting his boyfriend's parents. Well if they were home, which Blaine told him was unlikely.

"Calm down Kitten they'll love you." Blaine offered him a warm smile. Kurt smiled softly back. He doubted that. Blaine's mom was still mad about Blaine leaving Dalton to be with him.

"Were you this nervous meeting my dad?"

Blaine chuckled, "More. You really shouldn't have teased me before hand about him being handy with a gun." Kurt giggled softly at the memory; Blaine's wide-eyed expression of fear was so priceless. "Besides they probably aren't even home, there's nothing to worry about."

Kurt sighed and tried to relax. Blaine was right of course. He shouldn't be so worried.

Sure enough, when they got there his parents weren't home. Kurt finally relaxed completely and made himself at home.

"So, I was thinking leopard print." Blaine grinned.

"For what, exactly?" Kurt lifted an eyebrow.

"Streamers, or balloons." He shrugged, "I mean leopard is kinda our thing."

"How very tacky." Kurt giggled.

"Oh says the boy with a shelf full of leopard plushies and an odd obsession with a certain leopard blanket." He pulled said blanket out of Kurt's bag with a flourish, it was his turn to have it so Kurt had made sure to bring it with him.

Kurt grabbed for the blanket but Blaine ducked away. "That blanket _is_ tacky but it has sentimental value!" He declared as he tried to catch Blaine and retrieve the blanket.

"What are we five?" Blaine finally stopped and chuckled when Kurt ran into him. He wrapped the blanket around him. "If you don't like leopard then what would you suggest?" He asked lowly pulling Kurt a little closer to him.

Kurt flushed lightly but made no attempt to move away, they were alone in the house he knew it would come to this sooner or later. "I was thinking of something more elegant." He breathed as his finger traced a swirling line printed on Blaine's shirt. Two could play this seduction game. "Something with silver or gold."

"Rhinestones and sequins too?" Blaine teased, "Or is that for our wardrobes and not the décor?"

Kurt took a small step back in way if punishment for the comment, a small punishment yes but Blaine got the hint. "I do have a sequined tie." Kurt tapped his chin in thought as though he were actually considering it.

"You mean the one you wore when doing Single Ladies?" Blaine smiled at the blush of shame that painted Kurt's cheeks.

He sputtered a few moments before finally being able to produce actual words. "You saw that?"

Blaine grinned. "Oh yes I did. I have to say you were rather sexy." He pulled Kurt against him again. "I really liked it when you slapped that lovely little rear of yours."

Kurt finally composed himself again and lifted an eyebrow. "You really like that don't you? If I remember right you liked when I did that when I danced Buttons for you."

This time it was Blaine's turn to blush, maybe he had said too much there. Oh well now that he had nothing left to hide he may as well go all out, maybe he could still win this little cat and mouse game. "Yes well I may have this _tiny _desire to bend you over my knee and spank you." He admitted with a small growl that he hoped came off as sexy.

Kurt's face turned about three different shades of red and he swatted away the hand heading for his 'lovely little rear'. He wanted to make it perfectly clear that they would be having a little fun that most certainly would _not _include spanking.

Blaine was a little disappointed when Kurt swatted his hand away but he knew he had still won the game. He pulled Kurt over to the sofa where they had shared their first kiss all that time ago, and tugged the younger into his lap so he was facing him.

Kurt wasted no time burying his fingers into Blaine's thick curls. He tugged his head back so it was resting on the back of the sofa and pressed their lips together in a bruising, fevered kiss. Kurt smiled against the kiss when Blaine moaned and plunged his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. Blaine was clutching Kurt's hips tightly to keep him from falling off his lap. There would be small finger shaped bruises tomorrow but Kurt didn't seem to care, he was far too busy exploring Blaine's mouth with his tongue. It wasn't until Blaine got daring and moved his hands around to knead the firm globes of his ass that Kurt broke away.

"Blaine…" He didn't get the chance to finish as Blaine squeezed a little harder and pulled him back down to latch their mouths together again. Kurt moaned into the kiss and let Blaine do as he liked.

"Blaine what are you doing!" Both boys jumped, Kurt almost falling. Blaine caught him around the waist and held him tight.

"Hey mom. Kurt and I were planning the decorations for the party." His charming smile faltered at her look. "We got distracted." He admitted.

"I'll say." She then turned her attention to Kurt who was fidgeting again. "So you're Kurt? The lovely boy that got my son to leave a school that could get him into the Ivy League?"

Kurt flushed in embarrassment. "Yes, that would be me." He answered softly, shrinking under her harsh eyes.

"Mom, be nice." Blaine scowled at her.

She huffed and turned away, "Maybe you two should get back to work on figuring out decorations." She called over her shoulder as she vanished into the kitchen.

"Nothing to worry about?" Kurt squeaked, lifting an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Sorry Kitten that's just mom though. I know dad will love you he's a little more… relaxed about things than she is." He lightly kissed Kurt's cheek when he noticed how he was still frowning. "I promise, Kitten."

* * *

Sure enough, his dad was way more relaxed than his mom and spent dinner talking music with them. Kurt felt much more accepted even with Blaine's mom giving him dirty looks. He really should fix that, though. When dinner was done he offered to help with the dishes and so was left alone with Mrs. Anderson.

"I have mixed feelings about you." She announced to him, "Blaine hasn't been so happy in a long time but because of you he's also gotten in trouble and maybe ruined a perfect chance at an Ivy League School."

"What if he doesn't want to go to an Ivy League School?" He knew it was a mistake as soon as he said it.

"What are you implying?" She demanded, "That you know _my_ Blaine better than me? His own mother? You're just some gold digger trying to seduce him aren't you? I saw how you were on the sofa earlier! You're some little slut!" Her voice was rising with every question and Kurt took a step back with everyone until he backed into something hard. Blaine.

Kurt was suddenly being swept out of the kitchen with Blaine's arm around his waist and Mr. Anderson was trying to calm his wife. It wasn't until they were on the front porch Kurt noticed he was crying.

"Oh Kitten, I am so sorry." Blaine pulled him close petting his hair, "She just… no, I am not even going to try defending her." He decided and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"That could have gone better." Kurt tried to lighten the mood with a little joke but Blaine wasn't buying it. He could tell when Kurt was hurting.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He whispered into his hair.


	16. Blaine's birthday

**AN: OMG guys so sorry this has taken so long to get up! I have a deadline coming up at school for a huge project and my BETA has had lots of stuff to do lately too. But today we both have snow days so hopefully I can make it up to you by getting two chapters up in one day? I am also posting a oneshot Called Lifebond today and hopefully a new chapter of Kingdom. Remember reviews are love! Also this is a highly censered version of this chapter so as always go to CallaSoreon . deviantart . com for the full version!**

It was only a few days before Blaine's big birthday bash and he and Kurt had decided, rather sadly, that because of Blaine's mom it would be best if Kurt stayed away from his house. Both of them were, well, a bit livid about that, to the point Blaine only talked to his mom if it was completely necessary. On the bright side, though, that meant they could have a private party just for them. They had decided on the day after the main party, making it five days away.

Kurt had been having a hard time thinking of what to get the boyfriend who has everything and has the money to get anything else. It's not like he could do what he did on Christmas; he obviously wasn't a virgin anymore. He stole a quick glance at his boyfriend, who was lying on Kurt's bed reading the new issue of Vogue. That's when an idea occurred to him; he would let Blaine pick his gift. He smiled mischievously and went to the website he got his lingerie from and dropped his computer into a startled Blaine's lap.

"For your birthday you can pick _anything_ you like," he explained and ran a hand down Blaine's chest, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "I'll let you do _anything_ you want to me." His voice was low and seductive, pulling away as he felt Blaine shiver. "Well, I am going to call that hotel we used before and get us a room, he chirped brightly and skipped out of the room leaving Blaine staring blankly at his computer for a moment before he franticly started clicking every available link.

They even sold toys! Kurt _had_ said _anything_. He scrolled through the pages and chuckled to himself when he noticed the perfect lingerie, and better yet it came with a few toys. He put it in the cart and told it to deliver to Kurt's house; his dad probably knew not to open packages from this site if Kurt's expanding lingerie collection was any indication.

"I'm a little afraid of the way you're grinning." Kurt commented with a thoughtful frown as he regarded Blaine from the doorway.

"When the package comes you're not allowed to open it," Blaine proclaimed, his smug smile worrying Kurt just a bit more.

Kurt treated Blaine to dinner on Saturday night before they went to the hotel, which Kurt had been to earlier that day. Blaine smiled as he glanced around the room, the lights were dimmed, there were a few candles waiting to be lit, and their blanket spread on the bed with the unopened package that Blaine had ordered on top of it.

"You go change, I'll light the candles." Blaine smiled and handed the box to Kurt, who hurried into the bathroom. Blaine lit up the candles and started stripping off his shirt.

"I should have never let you pick my outfit." Blaine grinned and turned at his love's voice. Kurt stood with one hand on his black lace clad hip. There were black bands around his wrists that could be linked together like handcuffs. There was no top but there was a black collar with a silver bell on it. The best part though as the belt with a short black tail and the headband with velvety black cat ears.

"I think you look amazing, _Kitten_." He smirked at Kurt's blush and sat on the bed with his legs spread apart. "You told me I could do anything I want. You know what I want."

Kurt took a deep steadying breath; he knew it would come to this. Well, if he was going to do this he was going to make it as amazing as possible. He sauntered over to Blaine and stood between his knees. He rested his hands on the older boy's shoulders and leaned down to press his lips against Blaine's ear.

"Have I been naughty?" He breathed, feeling Blaine shiver.

"Yes, very naughty. Lay across my knees." He whispered huskily and reached around to squeeze his ass. Kurt threw his head back and moaned. He backed away from Blaine and laid across his knees. He rested his cheek on his thigh. He wriggled on his lap until he felt Blaine's growing hardness against his belly and realized Blaine was getting hard just watching him… assume the position.

Blaine gently caressed Kurt's ass and shifted one leg so Kurt's arousal would rub against it. He delighted in the gasp he got in response. He pulled his hand away and watched as Kurt tensed a moment before forcing himself to relax. He brought his hand down hard onto the bare flesh of Kurt's pert ass.

Kurt let out a moan that Blaine couldn't place as pleasure or pain so he gently caressed the growing red mark. He didn't want to do this if Kurt didn't like it too. Kurt shifted, arching into his touch and practically dry humping his leg. Blaine decided that meant he was okay with this and drew his hand back again. Two spanks later and the sounds coming from Kurt were decidedly pleasured.

Kurt's eyes went wide when Blaine's hand first made contact with his ass. It was so strangely erotic, the mixture of pain and pleasure. Every time his hand came down on him the pleasure swelled and Kurt soon found himself practically dry humping Blaine's thigh.

Blaine got up to ten spanks before deciding to stop. Even though Kurt was moaning his name with every one of them, he didn't want to push his luck and have those moans become ones of pain. He helped Kurt off his lap only to find it full of him again. His long legs wrapped around Blaine's waist as his fingers tangled into his hair, pulling him as close as possible. Blaine reacted quickly and opened his mouth for his lover. If he had known being spanked would make Kurt so… _hot _he would have convinced him to do it a lot sooner. He forced his tongue into Kurt's mouth his hand sliding down Kurt's slim back and over the curve of his ass.

When Kurt slumped against his chest Blaine rolled them over so his lover could snuggle into the pillows. He laid gentle kisses along Kurt's overheated flesh. "That was by far the greatest birthday present I have ever been given." He smiled against Kurt's neck and undid the collar. "How long do we have this room?"

"All weekend." Kurt smiled, "It took some convincing but my dad will let me stay as long as I am home for dinner tomorrow."

Blaine smiled and kissed him long and hard. "Then I get you all day tomorrow too. Until then get some sleep." He kissed him again, softer this time and cuddled him close.


	17. Awkward

**AN: See I told you I would get another chapter up today! And I am already writing the next one! I love snow days. Anyway told from the view of Burt, the title says it all. Haha!**

Burt stared blankly at the page in the cookbook for a few moments. He reread the instructions for the fifth time before giving up and going to hunt down his son. He could figure it out, he always was the better cook and Burt wanted this dinner to be perfect for his wife. He snapped the book closed and headed up the stairs to find Kurt.

He lifted his hand to knock on his son's door because he knew Blaine was over. "Mmm Blaine." He froze at the sound of his son's voice, somewhere between a moan and whimper.

They wouldn't be… they knew he was home right? Just because he knew about their… interests and knew they had done… _it_ in the house before didn't mean he was okay with it when he was home!

"Kurt stop squirming." Blaine's voice was low and muffled through the door but he sounded irritated. Why was he still standing here? He shouldn't be listening to this! But it was just like a car wreck, you know you shouldn't look, shouldn't be curious but you do and are anyway.

Just as he was about to step away he heard a low moan. "Oh Blaine right there." And with that he froze again. After Kurt became sexually active Burt decided he should educate himself about how… _that_ worked for two guys. He had never felt so awkward in his entire life than he did doing that research.

He was glad he did it though because he knew it would have been one hundred times worst if he had to ask Kurt to give _him_ the sex talk. He shook himself out of his thoughts when he realized someone on the other side of the door was talking. About all he caught of whatever Blaine was saying was: "so tight."

His already dark blush increased ten fold then and he was wishing he didn't have as much knowledge as he had acquired because he knew _exactly _what was happening to his son now.

"Then do it harder." He heard Kurt suggest and instantly felt the need to bash his head against the wall to block out his thoughts. "Ahhg, Blaine! Could you be more rough?" Kurt snapped and Burt then felt the need to bash through the door and throw Blaine out Kurt's window for that pained sound his son just made.

"Didn't you just tell me to do it harder?" Blaine's voice was a mixture of irritation and amusement. "And yes I could but I rather not hurt you." Did he not hear that sound Kurt just made? He was already hurting him! "Besides I've told you that it will hurt less if you relax."

Kurt grumbled, "Whatever, just keep going, I am still stiff." Burt just about chocked on air with that comment. Why was he still standing here? He knew he shouldn't be, he _really_ shouldn't be, especially with what he knew to be happening on the other side of the door but again, car wreck.

Yes, car wrecks! Car wrecks were something Burt Hummel knew a lot about. Car wrecks are bad, people get hurt, people die, and sometimes cars catch on fire, sometimes…

He is broken from his attempt at distracting himself by Blaine chuckling, "I am bit stiff too. When I've finished you, you do me okay?" Burt's eyes widen and then widen more when Kurt lets out a soft laugh and agrees. What are they doing? From what he gathered when two guys…

"Damn it Blaine! I told you to be gentler." Kurt growls and Burt again wants to rush in and throw Blaine out a window.

"And I told you to relax so it would feel better." Blaine retorts. "Besides it's not my fault you're so…" Burt's eyes snap up.

"Naughty?" Kurt finishes for him.

Blaine chuckles, "Oh yes, naughty in so many ways." Burt can practically hear the smirk in his voice and both boys on the other side of the door laugh. What the hell are they doing that they're laughing in the middle of it?

"Just hurry up and finish, you know I hate laying on my belly." Kurt complained. If he hated it so much why would he do it? Wait, what was he thinking? Of course Kurt shouldn't be doing it!

"You know it's the easiest position for this." Blaine reminded in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kurt just groaned in response and there was silence for a few moments, "Oh yes Blaine, right there. That's it right there." Kurt moaned out and there was another moment of silence. "Oh wow, I feel amazing." He hummed in delight and Burt _finally_ decided to hightail it out of there.

"I told you it would be. I know what I am…" Blaine paused when they heard something crash in the hall.

The boys glanced at each other and headed to investigate. In Burt's hurry to escape he knocked over a potted plant, a little dirt spilling out onto the floor. Kurt lifted his eyebrow at the spilled pot before continuing down stairs in search of his dad. He found him in the kitchen staring into the sink.

"Dad?" Burt, still red in the face, jumped slightly and turned to his son. Kurt's hair was a little disheveled and his shirt a bit wrinkled but other than that he looked fine. Blaine stood behind him leaning against the doorframe nonchalantly, holding their blanket in his arms, must be his turn to take it.

"Listen I know you…. And that's okay but… um in the house… just… just not when I am home."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow at his father, "Dad don't mumble I only caught a few words and they made no sense."

Burt blushed brighter; "Please don't have sex in the house when I am home!" He blurted out.

Kurt blushed brightly, his eyes widening, and Blaine almost fell over in surprise. "I went to ask you something and I heard you two…"

"Dad please just stop. Blaine was giving me a _massage_." Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But he was talking about you being… tight." He murmured.

Kurt and Blaine both blushed brighter, "Kurt did something to his back, I was asking what he did that got his muscles so tight." Blaine explained.

"What about the naughty comment?" He questioned softly, suddenly feeling unsure of himself.

"_Knott, _Dad, as in a lot of _knots_ in my back." Kurt squeaked. He still felt awkward with his dad knowing about his kinks.

Burt blushed in shame and looked down sheepishly, "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Dad, do us all a favor and next time just knock right away, no matter what may be happening inside."

"Or you could just not have sex when I am home." Kurt blushed and looked to the floor and Blaine was giving him a look that said oh-please-no. Kurt took a step back toward his boyfriend.

"We've already done that." Kurt said quickly and grabbed Blaine, rushing for the front door.

"What?" Burt called after them and hurried to catch them

"Later Dad, we're going out to eat!" Kurt called over his shoulder and they were out the door. All right new plan, from now on when Blaine is at the house he avoids Kurt's room like the plague. Yeah that will work.


	18. Mark

**AN: The return of Mark! Also only a little Blaine but he's totally awesome when he shows up.**

Kurt sighed and flopped into his lawn chair, pushing his sunglasses up his nose. It was so lonely around here without Blaine; he was gone on vacation with his parents for the rest of the August. It had only been a week but Kurt was bored out of his mind.

"Hey there Kurt." Kurt started and glanced up at the smiling face of Mark. After the day Kurt had kissed Blaine in the hall Mark stopped flirting with Kurt and they were actually pretty good friends now.

"Hey Mark!" He grinned back.

"Want to do something today?"

"Yeah of course!" Kurt grinned, "You have a pool right? Let's go swimming."

"Alright, swimming it is!" He held out his hand to Kurt and they were off down the street towards Mark's house.

They spent the day together in the pool, playing and bonding.

Kurt soon found himself spending his days with Mark, and Mark was loving every second of it. He may not have been flirting with Kurt anymore but that didn't mean he wasn't still crushing on him. He took Kurt to the movies and to dinner, and he knew Kurt didn't think much of it but it felt like a date to him.

A week later Mark took him to see a local production of _Singin' in the Rain_. Kurt was beaming the entire time and Mark was on top of the world, holding his hand for most the show.

Kurt's hand was warm and soft, just like Mark had always imagined. He leaned closer to him, bumping shoulders and Kurt leaned into him, almost resting his head on his shoulder.

Kurt held his hand as they walked home, talking excitedly about the show. "Thank you so much for this Mark!" He gushed, "I had an amazing time!"

Mark beamed at him, "It was a lot of fun. I would love to take you out again."

"That would be great! What should we do next?"

"How about dinner tomorrow?" Mark suggested. The more time they spent together the sooner Kurt would realize he was so much better than Blaine.

Dinner the next night was wonderful. Mark took Kurt out to one of the best places in town. He held his hand, and flirted outwardly but Kurt remained oblivious to his advances.

They continued to spend time together for the rest of break. Mark kept flirting and holding hands and it seemed like Kurt wasn't rejecting his advances; did that mean he had a chance?

It was only a few days until Blaine would be back and Kurt and Mark were sitting on the Hummel porch looking up at the stars. "Oh, that one is Pegasus." Kurt pointed to the constellation.

"How do you know these things?" Mark laughed, Kurt was just to darn cute!

"Blaine taught me. For awhile when he was a kid he wanted to be an astronomer." Kurt giggled, but his face fell; he really missed Blaine.

Mark slid closer to him and put his arm around his shoulders. He knew Kurt would see it as comforting but for Mark it was so much more. The fact that Kurt didn't shrug him off but instead moved a little closer to him made his heart beat a little faster.

Mark smiled and moved his hand down to his waist, Kurt didn't flinch away; that was a good sign. "Kurt." He said softly and Kurt turned to look up at him, suddenly realizing how close they were, but he didn't move away.

Mark stared into his wide deer-in-the-headlights look for a few moments before leaning in and pressing their lips together. Kurt's lips were soft and warm and Mark pressed closer, surprised when after a few moments Kurt didn't move away.

Kurt let his eyes flutter closed. Gentle hands were warm through his shirt, lips slightly dry but still so good. He pressed himself closer, into a strong chest and parted his lips for him, moaning softly into the kiss when he slipped his tongue in.

Mark was amazed by Kurt's response. Oh god, was that his tongue? He tasted so good, like coffee and… chocolate? Kurt was so soft and warm he wanted nothing more than to hold him like this forever.

"Blaine…" Kurt moaned. Mark pulled away in shock. He wanted Kurt but he didn't want to be nothing more than a replacement when Blaine wasn't around.

Kurt couldn't figure out why Blaine broke the kiss so suddenly and let his eyes flutter open only to see… Mark. His eyes widened and he slid as far away from him as quickly as he could. He brought his hand to his mouth tears starting to prick at his eyes; he cheated on Blaine! "Oh my god…. Oh my god, oh my…"

"Kurt calm down." Mark reached out for him but Kurt quickly slapped the hand away.

"Leave. You need to leave." He ordered in a shaky voice.

"Kurt please just-" Mark wanted to explain but Kurt quickly cut him off.

Kurt repeats "Just leave."

Kurt was in the kitchen making lemonade, for his dad at the shop, when all of the sudden he was wrapped in warm arms and a leopard-print blanket. "Miss me, Kitten?" Kurt could practically hear the smirk in his boyfriend's voice and leaned back into his hold carefully caressing their soft blanket. Would this be the last time they could be like this? Kurt knew he had to tell Blaine what happened, he had considered keeping his mouth shut but he knew these things always come out and secrets just made things worst, just look at last years 'baby-gate'.

"Of course I missed you." He said softly, his voice shaking. Blaine pulled away from him and turned Kurt to face him.

"Kitten what's wrong?" His voice was laced with concern. After a month of being away, he'd expected a warmer welcome.

"I… I…" Kurt bit his lip. For the last two days he had been trying to think of what to say but nothing sounded right. Blaine was going to hate him! "Mark and I kissed," he bit back a sob. Blaine was going to hate him, leave him all alone again. Blaine had left Dalton for him and now Kurt cheats! Blaine would walk out and never talk to him again and then Kurt would have to see him every day at school and remember how it was and it would kill him!

Blaine just stared at him a moment, slack jawed, and took a step back. "You what?" He demanded, "The way you said that makes it seem like you kissed back." His voice was laced with anger and his eyes full of hurt.

Kurt looked down at his feet, "I did." He admitted softly. Blaine let out a growl of frustration and turned away from Kurt, running his hands through his hai. "I was thinking of you." Kurt continued, unable to stop himself "You have been gone so long and I missed you so much. When he kissed me my imagination ran away with me and it was you. I was kissing you. He… he pulled away because I said your name." He knew it wasn't an excuse but maybe Blaine would be a little more forgiving.

Blaine sighed again and leaned against the counter. "I love you Blaine, more than anything. I am so so sorry. I am so sorry." Kurt repeated and wrapped his arms around himself, something he often did when he needed comfort and Blaine wasn't around to offer it. But Blaine was there, he was just unwilling to give it and that made it all the more painful.

Blaine looked up at his boyfriend, who seemed to be even more hurt by this than he was, and noted the way he was holding himself. He should be angry, furious, but that gesture reminded him so much of how broken Kurt was when they first met that all he could think to do was comfort him. He took a step forward and wrapped Kurt in his arms. Kurt quickly returned the gesture and held onto Blaine like he was never going to let go.

"You don't hate me?" Kurt questioned meekly.

Blaine took a deep breath, "I am angry, yes, but I could never _hate_ you Kurt. You were thinking of me, and that's not an excuse but it's something, but more importantly you could have lied. Never even mentioned it and I would have never known, but you were honest and that counts for a lot."

Kurt squeezed Blaine a little tighter and buried his face in the crook of his neck. "I love you," he whispered.

Blaine squeezed back briefly before pushing Kurt away, holding him at arms' length. "And now I am going to go kill Mark." He stated, completely nonchalant, turning on his heel and heading for the door. It took Kurt a moment to process that and lurch to stop him. They just made up! He didn't want Blaine to go to jail!


	19. Food

**AN: Oh god this chapter was fun to write! Poor Blaine, you have such a mean boyfriend. On a side note I am on Spring Break! So hopefully you'll be getting a lot of updates in the next two weeks.**

Kurt was getting irritated. He loved Blaine and he understood why he might be mad, but this was getting ridiculous! After he had told Blaine about the kiss with Mark, and narrowly prevented him from killing said boy, Blaine had become way over protective.

If a guy, even if he was known to be straight got near Kurt, Blaine would come out of nowhere and wrap a possessive arm around Kurt's waist. At first it was kind of flattering, Blaine definitely didn't want to lose him, which was a nice thought, but now it was just obnoxious. He was even doing it around Finn! Of course, it probably didn't help that he knew Kurt had a huge crush on him before they became brothers.

It had gotten worst since school had started up again: more guys around that Kurt needed 'protecting' from. Blaine was aware that the only other gay guy in the school was now scared shitless of him right? Why would he need to act like this? He had always known Blaine was protective over him, he remembered Wes and David making fun of him for it back at Dalton, but this was insane!

Kurt really needed to think of a way to get back at him somehow. He had been thinking all day about it but he had yet to figure something out. He sighed as he sat at the lunch table across from Blaine and glanced down into his lunch, a fruit salad. He stared down into the grapes, strawberries, and banana as though they could give him all the answers. And you know what? They did!

He smiled down at his lunch. They still had two more hours of school, then glee, and tonight was 'family night' at the Hummel-Hudson home, so Blaine would not be able to come over. A little sexual torture should be enough to get back at him.

He ran his foot up Blaine's leg to draw his attention and gave him a lazy playful smile when he looked up. Blaine lifted an eyebrow at his boyfriend's actions. Kurt wasn't normally like this at school. The one time Blaine had tried for more than just a little kiss before class Kurt had slapped his hands away.

'That, Blaine, is for behind closed doors!' Kurt hissed, "And I mean at a house… or that hotel." He added when he noticed Blaine was looking for an empty classroom.

Blaine smiled softly at the memory; even with all the crazy things they did behind closed doors, Kurt was still kind of a prude. On second thought, maybe not, because Kurt was now looking at him with dark half-lidded eyes, which were normally reserved for the bedroom, in the middle of McKinley High's cafeteria.

Once he was sure he had Blaine's full attention Kurt picked up a grape and very slowly pushed it between his lips. He bit down on it lightly and sucked all the insides out of it. He watched in amusement as Blaine's eyes grew wider and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard.

Kurt pressed the next grape to his lips, then stuck his tongue out to wrap around it and pulled it into his mouth, swallowing it whole. Blaine was watching avidly, his hands gripping the edge of the table so hard his knuckles turned white.

Kurt smiled playfully at him as he grabbed a strawberry; Blaine's eyes were following his every move. He pressed the strawberry against his lip for a moment before biting down just so, to let its juice drip down his chin. Blaine swallowed hard again and bit down on his lip to keep from making noise. Kurt flicked his tongue out and ran it across his lips to catch the drippings. He could practically see the wheels turning in Blaine's head; debating the merits of jumping across the table at him.

Kurt glanced back to his lunch, the banana; oh this was too perfect! He very slowly pealed it, watching Blaine's eyes widen when he realized where this was going. Kurt opened his mouth wide and so very slowly eased the banana in, taking it whole. Oh yes, he had learned a lot from their sexapades.

Blaine could hardly believe what he was seeing. What the hell had come over Kurt and how could he make it happen again? Blaine had always thought food was a weird fetish but watching Kurt these past… two minutes, it felt like so much longer, he was starting to get it. He bit his lip a little harder when Kurt grabbed the banana, he could tell where this was going. He had never thought of himself as the… kinky kind until he met Kurt. Now he knew he liked Kurt in lingerie, watching Kurt dance for him, spanking Kurt, and now Kurt was making him painfully hard at _school, _and Blaine was craving chocolate and whipped cream… on Kurt.

Kurt closed his lips around the banana and pulled it out just a little bit before pushing it back in. With that Blaine let out a soft whimper that Kurt delighted in, but it also didn't go unnoticed by the others at their table.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" Kurt started and turned to stare wide-eyed at Mercedes, having forgotten where they were and who else was around. "What do you think you're doing," She glanced at Blaine, "tormenting that poor boy of yours? You know he's not going to be able to walk now!"

Blaine blushed brightly and shifted in his seat, hands dropping into his lap to cover his little, well not so little, problem.

Kurt looked about to retort but the bell rung and everyone started gathering their things. Blaine was quick to grab Kurt before he got away. "Make no plans tomorrow, I am going to have to," His voice dropped lower, "punish you for being such a tease." Kurt shivered, knowing full well what his 'punishment' would be. Ever since Blaine's birthday, spanking had become a bit of a special treat for them and Kurt _loved_ it. Blaine gave Kurt a sly smirk when he felt him shiver, "I'll also be bringing some chocolate syrup and the blanket." He whispered against his lips before giving him a soft kiss and pulling away before his self control broke. "See you in glee." He winked as he walked off.

"_Well, that backfired, _thought Kurt, but for some reason, he really couldn't bring himself to care


	20. Past

**AN: Omg guys! I am so sorry about how late this is. I know I was talking about updating a whole bunch during spring break but then I got horrible writer's block for like two weeks! I woke up this morning thought and just **_**knew**_**. So here you go! Hug Blaine! Hug him NOW!**

Kurt wasn't entirely sure what was going on. He and Blaine had been walking hand in hand down the street, window shopping, and suddenly Blaine is pulling him back the way they had come. At first Kurt had thought he had just remembered something but the way he kept looking over his shoulder said otherwise. Kurt glanced back but saw nothing but people milling about. Was one of them the problem?

"Blaine, what is going on?" He planted his feet and yanked his arm from Blaine's grasp.

"It's nothing Kitten, I just thought of a place I think you'll love." He smiled nervously, a flashing neon sign that he was lying.

"Blaine Anderson, don't you lie to me." He snapped, giving his boyfriend a withering glare.

"Kurt please, can we just go?" Blaine pleaded, his eyes shifting from person to person. Kurt had never seen Blaine like this. Kurt frowned and took his hand, leading him down the street into a café/book store, two of Blaine's favorite things in one, and found them a table tucked away near the back.

"Start talking." He ordered softly, he wanted to know what was going on but didn't want Blaine to get defensive.

Blaine took a deep breath and ran his hand through his curls, a nervous habit. "When we were walking I saw my dad."

Kurt's brows furrowed in confusion. "So? Your dad is great."

Blaine sighed and tried to look anywhere but his boyfriend. "The guy you met isn't my dad. Well he is, I mean…. Arg!" He put his face in his hands, "What I mean is he is my dad but he isn't my father. My father…." He stopped as someone walked past them, "Could we not talk about this here?" He asked softly.

"Of course," Kurt put a comforting hand over his, "Let's go to my place."

* * *

As soon as they got into Kurt's room Blaine made a beeline for the bed, where their blanket laid. He scooped it up and sat on the bed, his legs folded beneath him. Kurt watched him fidget with a small frown, he had never seen Blaine looking so… vulnerable. He locked his bedroom door and went to sit beside his boyfriend.

"What is it Blaine?" He asked softly as if Blaine was a small animal he didn't want to frighten.

Blaine wouldn't meet his eyes for a few moments. Finally he sighed and glanced up at him, tears in his eyes. "Today when we were shopping I saw my father. I… I panicked."

His eyes darted from Kurt's to the blanket in his lap. "I just got so scared. It's been so long but the moment I saw him all that fear I once had just came flooding back." He sniffed.

Kurt knew there was more to this story, more he wanted, needed to know. It seemed to hit him right then that they always talked about him; he knew very little about Blaine's past. He scooted closer to his boyfriend and drew him close, just like Blaine did for him when he was hurting. "What happened Blaine?" He murmured in his ear. "Why… why are you so scared?"

Blaine instantly relaxed into Kurt's hold. He felt so warm and safe. Blaine was used to being the safe place, safe person for Kurt, and the roll reversal was a little strange. "He… he was horrible Kurt. I mean he never hit me but emotionally… The things he said…" Blaine buried his face into Kurt's shoulder to try and hide his tears but he knew his voice was betraying him. "He tried to make me straight. At first I didn't even realize it because I didn't even know I was gay yet, but he knew. He got me into football because it's a 'man's sport', as he said. When I loved it so much he was so happy, he thought it had worked and I was his perfect son again."

Blaine lifted a hand to wipe at his tears, not wanting them to ruin Kurt's designer shirt. He felt Kurt's arms tighter around him and a soft kiss was pressed to his curls. Blaine took a shaky breath to pull himself together before continuing. "But then I started to be interested in fashion too, he seemed so confused that I could like both. One day I was helping a new guy at school get caught up with the work he had missed. My father came home. We weren't doing anything but studying. We were on opposite sides of the table, we were hardly even talking and he _flipped out_." He let out a chocked sob.

"The guy left pretty quick but he heard a lot. Apparently, he was as close-minded as my father because the next day at school, the guys wouldn't let me into the locker room. They called me a poof , among other things." He felt rather than heard Kurt let out a little growl at that. Kurt had been treated much the same way when he was in football.

"School became hell for me," he continued, "and home wasn't much better. My father bought an old car, I was so excited, thinking it would be mine. He said he wanted us to restore it together. I thought it was great and we were getting closer again. I know now it was just another attempt to make me straight. Then one day I came home with a bunch of bruises, mom flipped out. My father just told me to tough it out. 'Be a man'. Then…" He broke off as sobs he had been trying to hold in overtook him.

Kurt held his love tighter, rubbing circles on his lower back with one hand and petting soft curls with the other. He could feel Blaine fisting the fabric of his shirt and his tears soaking through his shoulder. He hated it, seeing Blaine like this. He was always so strong and brave but just a small glimpse of one man was breaking him. Kurt squeezed him to his chest and buried his face in Blaine's dark curls, trying to hold in his own tears, he didn't like seeing his sweet strong Blaine hurting like this.

When Blaine finally calmed himself he started in again, "Then about a year later, and many more attempts to make me straight, I came home in pretty bad shape. Bruises, blood, I could barely walk. Mom was panicking but my father," he swallowed hard, "he had completely given up on me ever being 'normal' and hardly bothered with me anymore, he actually sided with the people who did it to me. Said 'They were right to. You need some sense in you to make you _right_. I've tried everything else so maybe it's a beating that will do it for you.'" Blaine's voice wavered and broke as he repeated his father's words, "As soon as the words left his mouth my mom told him to get the hell out of her house. Until today I hadn't seen him since. Mom made sure she got full custody of me and he would have no right to see me, ever. After I was all fixed up she started putting in paperwork to transfer me to a better school, that's how I ended up at Dalton."

Things started to click into place in Kurt's mind, "That's the real reason you mom hates me isn't it? It's got nothing to do with the Ivy League; she's afraid you'll get hurt like that again."

Blaine nodded against his chest, "Yeah, she wanted me to stay at Dalton because that's where she knew I'd be safe." He smiled softly, but it didn't look right on his tear streaked face, "When she started dating again the first question she would ask a potential boyfriend was his views on gays and gay rights. If they gave any kind of negative answer she was chew them out with a very long lecture about what a horrible human being they were and how everyone deserves love. My dad, his answer was, 'Hey, to each their own. Everyone deserves to be happy. Few enough people find happiness I don't think other people have any right to deny it to those who do find it.' I think she knew right then that she would marry him."

Kurt smiled softly and kissed his chocolate curls again, "Hey, at least out of all of it you got your happy ending. You got yourself a real dad, and a boyfriend."


	21. Halloween

**AN: Well now that Kingdom is finished I'll probably be updating this story with more frequency. So here is the newest chapter! Can you guess what Blaine and Kurt are going to dress as?**

Kurt snuggled deeper beneath the leopard blanket on his bed, trying to block out the autumn sunlight streaming in his window. He was just starting to doze off again when a slightly hyper-active Blaine burst into his room.

"Hey, Kitten!" He chirped, pausing only when he realized Kurt was still in bed. "What are you doing?" He demanded, "It's nearly ten!"

Kurt grumbled, peeking out from under the blanket. "It's Sunday. You found where your mom was hiding the Halloween candy didn't you?"

"Yes as a matter of fact, I did." He grinned, "Which of course reminded me we need to make sure we have everything for our costumes." He pulled out his round, wire framed glasses, putting them in place on his face, and striking a pose. "Out of bed Malfoy."

"Blaine, no."

Blaine's grin quickly faded into a pout causing Kurt's heart to flutter, damn that pout! "What? Why not?" Blaine questioned, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Blaine, I love Harry Potter almost as much as you but we've dressed as Draco and Harry before. Remember that book signing? Kurt Hummel does not repeat an outfit and that includes costumes. Think of something else. I know how good you are at making slash out of just about anything."

"But Kurt, it's only a week until Halloween. How am I supposed to come up with something in that amount of time?"

"I don't know but I will not be dressing as Draco again. You'll figure something out. No either leave so I can go back to sleep or come join me."

Blaine chewed his lip in thought at the offer. Oh, how he would love to join his boyfriend in bed, but he had to figure out what they would wear to the school costume party. Finally he flopped onto the bed beside Kurt and wrapped him in his arms, murmuring softly into the other boy's ear, "Damn you for being so tempting."

* * *

A few days later at lunch everyone was talking about what they were wearing to the costume party. "Blaine what did you finally get for us?" Kurt lightly nudged his boyfriend's let with his foot under the table. After about an hour of snuggling the day Kurt turned down Blaine's original idea, the boy had rushed off to try and find something last minute, but he hadn't brought it up again since. It worried Kurt a bit, considering how excited Blaine was for Halloween.

"Oh, I found something." Blaine assured him, earning a scowl from Kurt.

"That was not my question; my question was in reference to _what_ you got."

"I know, I just not going to tell you. Can't have you rejecting my ideas again. You'll know when I hand you the costume on the day of the party so you'll have to wear what I picked."

"Devious." Kurt rolled his eyes, "Seriously Blaine what did you get?"

Blaine smirked at his boyfriend as he stood from the lunch table, "I am not telling you. You're just going to have to wait and see." He turned on his heel and headed to his next class, leaving a half amused, half irritated boyfriend behind.

Kurt pestered him for the rest of the day, every time they saw each other, to tell him what he had gotten. Blaine just kept his mouth shut.

* * *

The day of the party Blaine headed over to Kurt's so they could get ready. At this point Kurt was both irritated with Blaine for now even giving him a hint as to what they would be wearing, and also just pain excited to finally find out.

"Hey there, Kitten." Blaine grinned when Kurt opened the door to him. "We're getting ready in your room right?"

"Yes, yes. Now let me see my costume!" Kurt demanded and grabbed for the bag Blaine was carrying with him.

Blaine pulled it out of his reach just in time and headed for the stairs. "Oh no you don't. Let's get upstairs first. Also I was thinking we could leave the party a bit early and go trick or treating."

"Blaine we're 17, no one is going to give two 17 year old gay boys candy on Halloween." Kurt sighed as he trudged up the stairs to his room.

"Well then I guess we could just come back here, take all the extra candy and hole up in your room." He shrugged, setting the bag down on Kurt's bed. Before Kurt had the chance to lunge at the bag Blaine pulled out a mass of green, red, and yellow. "This is yours. Go change." He waved toward the bathroom.

Kurt scowled at the colors but did as his boyfriend said. Maybe he shouldn't have let Blaine pick out their costumes. The only reason he had was because Blaine was so much more interested in Halloween than he was.

He changed quickly, smoothing down the fabric and looking at himself in the mirror as he put on the black mask that had come with it. He recognized himself instantly as one of the characters from a cartoon he had watched as a kid. Robin, Boy Wonder, complete with yellow utility belt and in matching with the original Robin costume no actual pants.

"Blaine!" He called to his boyfriend as he left the bathroom, he was not going to the party without pants. When he entered the bedroom he found his boyfriend doing a spin to make his long black cape billow out behind him.

"Yeah Kitten?" He stopped his movements, looking over Kurt with a small self-satisfied smirk.

"First off I am not going to the party without pants so you better have some in there." He gestured toward the bag. "Second, Batman and Robin, really?"

"Oh, come on Kurt, we all know what was really going down in that cave." Blaine laughed. "As for pants, sorry, but this was all they had. I think you look great, girls would kill for your legs." He wriggled his eyebrows. "But if you really uncomfortable I did pick up a cat woman costume too. She and Batman had a little something something going on."

Kurt pursed his lips. The point of pair costumes was for them to be a slash pairing, going as cat woman would ruin that, but the leather cat suit would be far less embarrassing. "I'll call some of the girls and find out if anyone has green leggings." He decided, grabbing for his phone.

* * *

Rachel brought over the green leggings when she came to meet Finn, of course she would be the one to have some. Thus they were off to the party. Finn and Rachel were Elphaba and Fiyero, Sam was one of the creatures from that movie he was obsessed with… the blue ones… Kurt didn't care enough to remember. Quinn came as an angel; Santana and Brittany as devils. Artie came as the professor from X-Men, Mike and Tina were characters from some anime show Kurt couldn't pronounce the name to. Mercedes and Puck actually coordinated as a mad scientist, Mercedes, and Frankenstein's monster, Puck.

Kurt, feeling much more comfortable with leggings on, dragged Blaine to the dance floor. Of course as they danced some people threw slurs at them, though most just commented on them 'ruining pleasant childhood memories' as they kissed after a slow dance. It took Kurt a moment to remember how he was dress and make sense of that comment, when he did he just smirked at them. "Oh come on, we all know what was really going down in that cave."


	22. Anniversary

**AN: I am so sorry it took me forever to update! Luckily school is no longer taking over my life so hopefully I'll be able to update more. To reward you for being patient I give you SMUT! This is NOT the last chapter! There are 13 more. I plan to finish their high school days. As always this is a HIGHLY censored version of this chapter. Go to callasoreon. deviantart. com for the full version.**

"Oh Blaine," Kurt cooed into his ear as he leaned over his bed, "Do you know what today is?"

Blaine grumbled something under his breath as he rolled to bury his face in his pillow. It sounded vaguely like: 'burly, kurr, still seepng', whatever _that_ meant.

Kurt smirked down at his sleeping boyfriend, crawling onto the bed and wrapping his thin body around him. "It's our anniversary," he whispered, blowing the words into his ear.

_Now_ Blaine was awake. The way Kurt was pressing against him in all the right places, and that _voice,_ low and sultry, he knew exactly what Kurt had planned for their anniversary and he knew he was going to love it. He rolled to wrap his arms around his boyfriend but missed. Kurt rolled away from him and off the bed, landing lightly on his feet and spinning to face him.

"Nu-ah, _that's_ for tonight." He smirked down at his pouting lover. "I want your gift to me first."

Blaine grumbled again as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Of course he wanted his gift first, as crazy as they got in bed Kurt was always a romantic, and Blaine would always oblige him. "Give me a minute to get dressed." He murmured sleepily as he headed for his closet.

* * *

"Blaine, where are we going?" Kurt demanded for the tenth time in as many minutes. He was gazing anxiously out the car window, attempting to guess their destination.

"You'll see!" Blaine laughed. "You just need to be patient; I promise you'll love it."

It wasn't too much longer before he pulled into a crowded parking lot of what looked like an abandoned building. Kurt gave Blaine a worried look as he was ushered out of the car. "Blaine, what is this place?" He asked hesitantly, eyeing what must have been a warehouse.

Blaine smiled up at him as he opened the door, reveling a short corridor, where written on the wall in elegant handwriting was: 'The Art House.' Once they left the entry and entered the main space Kurt's breath was taken away. It was huge, about a quarter of it was a giant stage, the rest a dining area. It was dimly lit, sunlight coming in from the high windows, flickering candles on each little bistro table. The brightest lights were situated along the walls, highlighting numerous, intricate paintings.

A perky brunette led them to their table, handing out menus. "Blaine, how do you even know about this place?" Kurt asked as the girl left.

"Flint's parents own it." He shrugged, "They don't advertise at all so it's kind of exclusive. Just wait," he remarked with a playful wink, "you haven't seen anything yet."

Blaine was right, the place just got better. That stage was put to good use; everything from bands, singers, people reading poetry, dancers, and actors doing small skits were showcased. And the food! The food was amazing. When it came out Kurt wasn't sure if he could eat it, it looked so beautiful. When Blaine finally convinced him too, it tasted even better than it looked.

As much as Kurt would have loved to stay there for dinner as well, he had made a promise; it was time for him to give Blaine his gift.

* * *

"You'll need to give me a minute to get set up," Kurt informed his lover as he pulled a box out of his car, carrying it carefully up the steps to Blaine's house.

"Set up?" Blaine questioned as he eyed the box. What could Kurt be planning that needed setting up?

"You'll see," he replied a bit smugly, just to get back at Blaine for the trip to the restaurant. Blaine followed him inside but was forced to wait in the living room

Blaine was glad to finally be called into his room fifteen minutes later. Their blanket was spread out on the bed, dozens of flickering candles were scattered around the room, soft music was playing, and Kurt. Kurt was reclining on the bed dressed in a sheer blue outfit, accented with silver. The top hugged his chest, 'wings' of fabric attached to the silver bands around his wrists, the bottom clung to his hips, a few pieces draping down off of it. It reminded Blaine of a belly dancing outfit; flowing, sensual, not leaving much to the imagination.

"I thought I would dance for you." Kurt's gentle voice brought his attention back to his boyfriend as a whole forcing him to stop ogling. Kurt slid from the bed, his movements graceful and precise. "Sit down, relax." He ushered Blaine to the bed to sit.

Blaine was mesmerized by the way the fabric moved around Kurt's lithe body, the way the candlelight glinted off the silver bands he wore, and most importantly, the way Kurt moved. The thing about Kurt's dancing was he didn't plan it out, didn't think about what step to do next, he just _felt._ He let the music wash over him and it guided his movements. He was the picture of grace and beauty, the way his body moved like liquid.

"Kurt, love, come here." Blaine breathed, holding out a hand to him. Kurt stopped his dance, taking the offered hand with a small smile. His boyfriend was staring up at him with nothing but love and desire in his eyes.

Blaine pulled Kurt close, pressing a tender kiss to his lips as he guided them both until Kurt was laying back on the bed. Balancing himself on his elbows Blaine hovered above him, kissing along the pale arch of his neck, his hand fumbling to find a way to get this outfit off.

"Ties in the back." Kurt breathed, arching off the mattress to give Blaine access. With one tug on the bow his top fell away. Blaine's hands smoothed down Kurt's sides to his hips, where the bottoms tied together; with another quick tug they fell away as well.

Blaine pulled away slightly to admire the beauty before him. "Blaine," Kurt reached up to caress his cheek, "as much as I love the romance and worship I want you so much."

* * *

Kurt snuggled up close to Blaine, tucking himself into his side and resting his head on his chest as he always did. "One year." Kurt murmured. "One year since that day your heater died. A year since we snuggled under this blanket and kissed for the first time."

Blaine smiled dreamily at the memory of that day, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's hair. "Here's to many more."


	23. Christmas 2

**AN: It's Christmas in July! Haha. This chapter is nothing put pure fluff and cuddles. Its been a long time since a fluff chapter so I thought we were about do. Enjoy! And remember reviews are love! Its what keeps me writing.**

Blaine trudged through the thick snow, wrapping his coat tighter around himself. Why did it have to get so cold in Ohio in the winter? Blaine hated the cold and snow; the only thing that made it bearable was the promise of curling up under his favorite throw blanket with his warm cuddly boyfriend with a steaming cup of coco. The thought of it alone made him smile.

He chanced lifting his face into the blowing snow squinting through it to see how close he was to his destination. He dropped his head back down as the sting of the cold wind became too much. Oh, why did his car have to breakdown today? Luckily he was pretty close to Kurt's place.

It was only a few minutes later he was trudging up the stairs to his boyfriend's house. There was no better feeling in the world than that front door flying open the heat washing over him. "Did you walk here?"

Blaine looked up with a sheepish smile at his boyfriend. "Car broke down." He informed his lover.

"Oh, get in here! I am already making up the coco and just pulled a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven." Kurt ushered the freezing boy into the house. "Our blanket is on the sofa, make yourself comfortable."

Blaine was more than happy to follow Kurt's orders and stripped out of his soaked coat and boots. The living room was fully decorated, the tree already plugged in and lights twinkling. There was soft Christmas music playing from the stereo and the smell of fresh cookies was inescapable, not that Blaine wanted to escape it.

He flopped onto the sofa, drawing their leopard blanket tight around him. He smiled warmly up at Kurt as he came in with two cups of coco, complete with little marshmallows, and a small plate of sugar cookies.

"Come cuddle with me, Kitten." He opened his arms to him. Kurt let out a little laugh, setting down his load and crawling under their blanket, snuggling close and raining sweet kisses across Blaine's face.

Blaine grinned widely, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him flush against him. "I love you." He cooed into Kurt's ear.

"I love you too." Kurt whispered back, pulling away just long enough to grab Blaine his coco. They settled into a comfortable silence, cuddled up under their blanket just staring at the sparkling tree and sipping their coco.

"Can you believe its been a year since our first time? Well maybe a few days less." Kurt finally broke the silence, his voice soft and gentle, the tiniest of blushes across his cheeks.

"Oh Kitten, that is one day I will remember forever. When I first saw that outfit, especially on you I just about died. The thought of it on you when you first gave it to me was almost enough to get me to come." He laughed a bit self-consciously.

"I do admit that's kinda what I had in mind." Kurt laughed with him. "Our lives have certainly been interesting this last year."

"We certainly have faced a lot of… well crazy, for lack of a better word."

Kurt let out a snort of laughter but nodded his agreement. "I still feel bad about that month of torture I put us both through."

"Don't. Both of us were at fault...Wow its been almost a year since that too, in just another month. Does it seem like that long to you?"

"No it doesn't. Can you believe its only a few more months until we graduate and head off to collage? Blaine, wha-"

"Kurt, don't think about that right now." Blaine interrupted his thought. "We still have time to figure it out; for now lets enjoy our snow day. This is the last chance we have to spend together before my family goes on vacation. We can figure out the future another day."

Kurt sighed in contentment and relaxed farther into Blaine's hold. "Your right, we can figure it out another time." They stayed like that for a long time, just tangled up in each other's arms staring at the falling snow and twinkling Christmas tree. Blaine didn't know how long it was, it could have been one hour, maybe three, it didn't really matter when he was holding Kurt.

"It's getting late." Kurt broke their silence, drawing Blaine out of his half doze. "We should give each other our gifts before you have to leave." He glanced out the window into the thick falling snow. "I'll drive you home; I rather you didn't freeze to death."

That earned a snort of laughter, "Well thank you, I rather not freeze to death either."

"Let me go get your gift." Kurt reluctantly pulled himself away from the warm embrace of his lover. He paused, looking Blaine over. "Blaine where is my gift? Please tell me you didn't leave it in your car."

"I carried it all the way here. It's on the front table, let me grab it." He pushed himself up off the sofa with a grunt, watching Kurt hurry up the stairs for his gift as he grabbed Kurt's off the front table.

When Kurt came back down they settled on the sofa again. "You first Kurt." Blaine handed the green pinstriped gift bag off to his boyfriend.

Kurt set Blaine's gift aside and started pulling red tissue paper out. He choked back a laugh as he pulled out the gift. A long fluffy knit scarf, patterned with piano keys. "I know how much you love scarves and its black and white so it will go with everything." Kurt nodded along with what Blaine was saying, still trying to hold in giggles. "What? Don't you like it? Did someone else get the same one?"

Kurt looked up into Blaine's desperate puppy dog eyes. "Oh no darling," he cooed, "I love it, it's perfect." He wrapped the scarf around his neck, leaning in to give Blaine a tender kiss. Blaine felt a little better even though Kurt was still trying to hold in giggles.

Kurt handed Blaine a long thin box covered in snowflake wrapping paper. Blaine eagerly tore into the wrapping and opened up the box, pulling away the ice blue tissue paper. He stared down into the box a moment or two as Kurt finally dissolved into giggles, he couldn't help but laugh along with him. He pulled out a fluffy knit scarf, pattered like sheet music.

"I know how sad you are about your Gryffindor scarf unraveling and since you write music I thought it would be perfect." Kurt managed to explain through his giggles.

"I love it Kurt." Blaine chuckled, wrapping it around his neck, leaning forward to capture Kurt's lips once more. "I guess great minds think alike. You realize you had me really worried when you started laughing, right? I thought you hated it."

"I am sorry darling, I just didn't want to give anything away."

"Mmm, I love you Kitten." Blaine cooed as he watched Kurt's eyes sparkle with the reflection of the tree lights.

"I love you too, darling." Kurt pressed close again, giving him a more passionate kiss, neither wanting to break away.


	24. Phones

**AN: This chapter is kinda fluffy and dirty. Its really just one for pure fun so enjoy! Only ten more chapters left!**

Kurt stared anxiously at his phone. Blaine had promised to call at midnight in Ohio. Of course with a huge time difference he couldn't really blame him if he did call super late. It was already nearing twelve though and Kurt was tired. He just wanted to hear Blaine's voice before curling up in bed.

Kurt reclined back against his pillows with a yawn, still cradling his phone in his hands, snuggling under their leopard blanket, and started to doze. Right at the moment when he was walking that fine line between sleep and wakefulness his phone started blaring Katy Perry's Teenage Dream, as sung by Blaine Anderson.

Normally his phone ringing would be considered a rude awakening, but not this time. This time it was Blaine and Blaine was never rude. "Hey Darling! How is Hawaii?" He answered his phone eagerly.

The greeting earned him a chuckle from his boyfriend, "Hey there Kitten. Well… not to rub it in by a hell of a lot better than where you are. God Kurt, I wish you were with me," Kurt would hear the wistfulness in his voice, "you would love it here."

"Oh I bet I would." Kurt laughed. He did long to be there with Blaine. As much as he loved scarves he was getting tired of the cold. Of course if he were in Hawaii he would be burned to a crisp… but he would be with _Blaine_.

"Sooo…" Blaine drew out the word and Kurt knew something big was coming. "Wha'cha' wearing?"

Well so much for it being something big, he rolled his eyes. "The flannel pajamas that, according to you, scream: You're not getting any." He smiled at the sound of Blaine laughing heartily at that. "And yourself? What are you wearing?"

"Swim trunks," his voice had a teasing tilt to it, "that show off the lovely chest tan I've gotten while here." Kurt spent a few moments staring off into space, relishing that image. "Are there any undies under those Pjs?"

"No Blaine, you know me, I always go commando to bed." He rolled his eyes, "Yes I am wearing underwear."

"What ones?" His boyfriend cooed into the phone.

"The ones you 'made'." The memory of Blaine presenting him with them made his voice tinted with laughter as he said it.

"The ones I made to be like the Born This Way statement tees? The ones with 'Loves Blaine' across your tush?"

"Yeees." Kurt drew out the word as though he was unsure about the answer. "Blaine, darling, the way you said that makes it sound like you've made me more than just this pair."

Blaine hummed in appreciation at the thought, seeming to not have noticed Kurt's suggestion. "Touch yourself." He said a bit breathlessly through the phone.

A red-hot blush spread over Kurt's cheeks. "I… w-wh- what?"

"Close your eyes, pretend I am there, and touch yourself." Kurt could hear the metallic click of a lock sliding into place, the creak of mattress spring, and a rustling sound over the phone. "I am laying completely bare on my bed, eyes closed, thinking of you."

Kurt bit his lip to hold in the moan that came with _that _image. He glanced quickly to his door to make sure it was locked and stared tugging down his pj pants. "I am too. Laying naked thinking of you."

Blaine let out another hum of appreciation. "Touch yourself, let me hear you, and I'll do the same for you." He promised.

Kurt did as he was asked, running his free hand down his body to take care of the problem that had grown since Blaine first told him to touch himself. He let out a little whimpering moan, closing his eyes tight and imagining his perfectly tan, perfectly naked boyfriend.

"Oh Kitten, that sounds so sweet." Blaine moaned into the phone, obviously touching himself as well.

The sound of Blaine's voice, a reminder of where he really was and what he was doing, brought him back to reality and caused him to stop. "B-Blaine I shouldn't be doing this, my whole family is home." He heard Blaine groan in disappointment through the phone.

"Just love your door." Blaine pleaded. "I _really _can't go swimming now. Please Kurt will you at least keep talking to me? Just let me hear your voice while I… I…"

"I.. I will, I'll keep talking to you." Kurt replied a bit breathlessly, his face turning red.

"Mmm say something dirty." The voice was husky and alluring over the phone. "You be in charge this time."

"Goodness, what an offer." Kurt laughed, "I am not sure I can handle that kind of pressure. Mmm, touch yourself. You know that thing I do that you love so much? Do that, close your eyes and pretend I am there, on my knees beside you, and _I am_ the one doing it."

"Oh yeah Kurt, that's so good." Blaine moaned, obviously having done what he was told. "God, I wish you were really here to do that."

"So do I," Kurt moaned back. "Imagine I am climbing on top of you, grinding against you. Use the heel of your hand, make it feel like it." He didn't get any response to that but a loud low moan. "Do it again, just like I am rolling my hips. Then… then use your other hand and… and pinch yourself. Pinch yourself at the neck like I am biting you there." He ordered, his voice rising in pitch, the words running together in his hurry to get them out.

"Oh hell _yes_." Was the answering groan. "I-I don't know how… how I am going to explain t-that mark to my parents."

"Are you close? Keep touching yourself." Kurt ordered, his voice husky. He was choosing to ignore Blaine's comment.

"You… your touching yourself again, aren't you?" He could practically hear the smile in Blaine's voice.

"S-shut up!" Kurt ordered, "Just do as I say." It was true, he was touching himself and _he _was close.

"I am close, so close. Just tell me Kitten, tell me if you're touching yourself too."

"I… I am, just listening to you I… I just _had _to."

"Oh god Kurt, that is so hot." Blaine moaned, "I am.. I am gonna…" He didn't get any farther than that before he was moaning right into the phone, right into Kurt's ear. It took him a moment for him to realize that Kurt was moaning with him.

A quiet fell between them, both just laying on their beds – nearly a country apart - listening to each other's heavy breathing as they came down from their high.

"Oh wow." Kurt finally broke the silence.

"Agreed." There was a momentary pause, "I am sorry Kitten but I've got to go. My parents are at my door. Love you more than anything."

"I love you too."

"Oh by the way, happy New Year Kurt."

Kurt glanced at his clock, now showing '12:01'. "Happy New Year Blaine." He smiled.


	25. Forgetful

**AN: Sorry for hardly any updates lately! Without the show I am very uninspired. Anyway here is a little drama chapter. Enjoy and remember reviews are love!**

"Hey there, Kitten." Blaine cooed, leaning against the locker next to Kurt's.

His boyfriend swung around to face him, an eager glint in his eyes. "Hey Blaine, morning."

"How was family night last night? I certainly missed being with you." Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist as they walked down the hall to French class.

"Oh, you know, nothing special." Kurt shrugged, sounding almost… shy.

"Really? Normally something crazy happens on your family nights, or Finn does something stupid at least." He laughed, stopping outside the classroom door. "Well here you are," he said, leaning in to give him a tender kiss, "See you after class." He winked [as he] backed away, not noticing Kurt's small pout.

True to his word Blaine was waiting outside the classroom when Kurt got out. He was greeted with a smile, though not quite as warm as the one that morning. "Class boring as usual? I don't know why you bother with that class, you're already fluent." He offered his hand to Kurt.

Kurt took the offered hand, "A foreign language credit is required to graduate and I want to graduate."

"You should just challenge the class. You can do that here, right? Then you wouldn't have to take it." He stopped outside Kurt's next class. "You should look into that." He finished, leaning in for another kiss. He was surprised when he pulled away to see a small frown on Kurt's lips. Before he had the chance to ask about it the bell had rung and Kurt was vanishing into his class.

Why would Kurt seem upset? Blaine puzzled as he walked to his own class. Had he said something wrong? He was only trying to help. Blaine couldn't focus in class, too preoccupied with that tiny frown, telling him his beloved was upset.

Before heading to Kurt's classroom to walk with him Blaine hurried to his locker, pulling out their blanket. "Hey, Kitten!" he called out to him when Kurt came out. "I almost forgot this morning," he noticed Kurt seemed to brighten up. So he was right! Kurt just wanted the blanket, "it's your turn to take the blanket." He handed it off to him with a bright smile.

That's when he realized he had somehow ended up in the doghouse. "Yeah, thanks," was the murmured response he got as Kurt snatched the blanket from him, chewing his lip and his eyes narrowing, before turning and walking - more like storming -down the hall.

Crap. What had he _done_?

He followed quickly after him. "Kurt! Come on, slow down! Can't we talk?" He called as he caught up with him. "Come on, at least tell me what I did." The moment it came out of his mouth he regretted it,

"Excuse me?" Kurt demanded, hitting the breaks and turning on his heel. "First of all, the fact you haven't figured it out just makes it worse! I had thought you were just playing dumb, but I guess it's a permanent condition!" He snapped, turning on his heel and stalking away, leaving a gaping Blaine staring after him trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Dude, what did you do?" Blaine turned to find Puck hovering behind him, watching Kurt walk away. "I may be a jerk most the time but even I wouldn't piss off a girl… or guy… on their birthday."

"_Birthday?_" Blaine turned to him with wide, slightly panicked eyes. "Oh god, I forgot his birthday!" He moaned, running a hand nervously through his hair. "Puck, I need you to cover for me in gym. I have to fix this."

When Kurt got out of his history class Blaine wasn't waiting there for him like normal. _'He probably doesn't want to be yelled at again.'_ Kurt thought to himself, heading to his locker to put the blanket away for lunch. When he opened it party streamers of all colors and Blaine's 'signature' leopard flowers came falling out into him.

He wanted to be angry, to stay angry with Blaine but he couldn't help but smile slightly. _'Why does he think stuffing things in my locker will make me forgive him?'_ He laid the blanket on top of his books and headed to lunch.

There was no Blaine there either but on the 'glee table' there was a vase of leopard flowers and a cupcake decorated with a cat face.

"Blaine piss you off?" Mercedes questioned nonchalantly as he took his seat. At his confused look, she explained. "We normally only see these flowers after he's done something to make you mad."

"I thought he forgot my birthday and yelled at him… Maybe I was wrong and he had remembered, but I can't find him to say I am sorry."

"Seriously? That's it? Even though its bad for him to forget your birthday don't you think your over reacting?" She asked gently.

"I guess I am being a bit of a drama queen." He sighed in agreement.

When they got to Glee they were surprised, not only to see everyone already there, but what had happened to the choir room. There was a banner tacked on the wall with 'Happy Birthday Kurt!' written in blue paint that still looked wet, rather randomly placed streamers all around the room, and few gifts- that looked rather hastily wrapped- on the piano.

Before he could even ask what this was all about; they had never done something like this for anyone else's birthday Blaine stepped forward, grabbing one of the gifts off the piano. "Kurt I am so sorry. I know I can be such a space cadet and really forgetful. You had every right to yell at me this morning cause I _had_ forgotten. And as horrible a boyfriend I am for that, I hope this," he motioned to the room then held out the little wrapped box, "makes up for it."

Kurt took the little box, pulling away the paper wrapping and opening it up. Inside was a necklace, the pendant a clear bead wrapped on the back and edges with a thin layer of copper and on the inside a tattered looking little piece of paper that read: 'Dream'.

"Yes, yes this more than makes up for it." He murmured, still staring down at the necklace with tears in his eyes. He closed the box and pulled Blaine into a tight hug, telling a few of those tears leak onto Blaine's strong shoulder. "Thank you so much," he whispered to him, "but… I shouldn't have yelled at you for forgetting. I know how much pressure you've been under applying for college and studying for exams. I shouldn't have been such a drama queen and I am so sorry."

"Forgiven." Blaine pulled back, kissing away a tear as he slid the box out of Kurt's trembling hands. "Happy birthday, Kurt," he murmured as he put the necklace on his boyfriend. "I promise not to forget it ever again."


	26. Vlaentines

**AN: And once again I have been horrible about updates! Seriously guys if you think you've waiting to long start getting after me to move my lazy rear! On that note have **_**finally**_** set myself some deadlines so this story should be finishing in the beginning of December. Anyway to try and make up for the lack of updates I give you a fluffy, pure romance chapter! Remember reviews are love! 3**

Blaine wove through the masses of people in the hallway, he hardly even noticed the obnoxiously bright red lockers cause there was so much pink and glitter around it looked like a cheer leader exploded. He chuckled at the thought, really why were people so tacky? Pink and white streamers, cut out hearts with lace around the edge and covered in glitter, people giving each other chocolates in heart shaped boxes, and sticking their tongu… well actually that was a normal part of walking the McKinley halls. Blaine quickly turned away from that couple, point was this was a stupid and tacky holiday and until last year Blaine had hated it, apparently some of that hate still lingered, but _now,_ now he had Kurt. He turned the corner and there he was, the most beautiful being on the planet, and everything else just vanished. A grin took over his face as he hid his gift behind his back and made his way to his lover's locker. There were other people in the hall, he could feel them bump into him as he walked but they were nothing but a blur in the corner of his vision cause to him there was nothing but Kurt.

"Well hello there, handsome," He greeted with his most charming smile.

Kurt's face lit up the moment he heard his boyfriend's voice. The smile faltered slightly when he saw how Blaine was obviously hiding something behind his back.

"No Blaine, we agreed no fancy gifts!" He scolded, "Not that I don't love the things you've given me in the past, but today I want to treat _you_. Everyone is going to be out of the house tonight so you and I are going to have a lovely night in; I was even going to make you my rum chocolate soufflé!

"Come on Kurt, you'll love it! Just…" Blaine tried to protest, he knew they had agreed but this was just too perfect! Besides he couldn't just _not_ get something for Kurt on Valentines day!

"No." He cut him off. "I have no doubt I'd love it, you always pick the perfect things but I want today to be for you. Just save it for a… graduation present." Kurt shouldered his bag, giving a pouting Blaine a light kiss. "We need to get to class, just remember to be at my house at six tonight."

* * *

Ten 'til six saw Blaine on the Hudmel's doorstep, stomping the snow off his boots. The sight that greeted him when the door finally swung open was not at all what he had expected. There Kurt stood in a light blue apron, a bit of flour smudged on his cheek, and holding a lighter.

"_You_ are early." Kurt brandished the lighter at him with a glare though there was really no anger behind it.

"Only ten minutes!" Blaine protested, stepping around his lover to get into the welcoming warmth of the house.

"Yes!" His boyfriend rounded on him, "The ten minutes I was going to use to get cleaned up so you wouldn't see me like _this."_ He swept his hand over his apron as if Blaine didn't already know what he meant. "Just make yourself at home and I'll be right back." He laid the lighter down on the entry table as he untied his apron.

While Kurt headed to his attic room to wash up Blaine went for the living room, wonderful scents wafting up from the coffee table to greet him, cheese, tomatoes, and of course chocolate … ah now the lighter made sense. The lights were off, and a few flickering candles on the coffee table illuminated the meal Kurt had lain out there. The main source of light in the room was the fireplace its inviting warmth calling to the chilled Blaine. Even more inviting was the, oh so soft, leopard blanket spread on the floor before the fire. So _this_ was what Kurt had in mind, an indoor picnic.

Just as he got settled on the blanket soft music started playing. He turned, startled for a moment, only to find Kurt setting the remote on an end table. His lover had cleaned up, changing into one of his lovely designer shirts and cleaning the flour of his face, and in that candle light- the flickering making his glazs eyes sparkle- Blaine was sure he had never looked so handsome.

"This is wonderful Kitten, you really didn't have to do all this," he murmured as Kurt took his place beside him on the blanket.

"I wanted to be the one giving you something special for once. You spoil me too much, Blaine, and hardly ever accept anything in return. You deserve to be spoiled too." He gave him a sweet little smile as he leaned in to place a tender, loving kiss on his bottom lip.

Before Kurt had the chance to pull away Blaine reached up, cupping a hand to his cheek to hold him in place. He pressed closer to him, making the kiss deeper and more passionate.

Kurt reached up pulling Blaine's hand from his face so he could pull back. "Oh no, none of that tonight… well at least not until after dessert."

"Mmm may I have dessert?" Blaine cooed, giving Kurt a dopey smile.

"Not yet." He giggled at the smile, "I put a lot of work into this nice romantic dinner and it is not going to waste."

"Alright I am going to have to agree with that, this all smells _amazing_." Blaine gushed. "So what did you make here?" He looked over the dishes eagerly.

"Linguini with clam sauce is the main dish. With it we have a spinach and strawberry salad and, of course, rum chocolate soufflé for dessert." Kurt motioned to all the dishes as he told him what they were.

"Wow, Kurt, you really have outdone yourself. Can we dig in?"

"Of course," Kurt laughed, dishing them up. They snuggled up together as they ate, talking about nothing in particular, falling into silence to just watch the fire, and every now and then feeding each other little pieces of strawberries from the salad.

"_Now_ may I have dessert so I can get to my _real_ dessert?" Blaine smiled playfully, setting his plate aside as he leaned in to nuzzle soft kisses along Kurt's throat.

"Well of course, I made it special just for you." Kurt cooed, letting his head to one side to allow Blaine better access. "You can just eat it all u-UP." His voice rose slightly in pitch on that last word as Blaine nipped at a particularly sensitive spot.

Blaine chuckled at the reaction, slipping his arms around Kurt's slender waist and slowly lowering him onto their blanket. "Oh I plan to," he whispered, voice husky in Kurt's ear, nibbling on the lobe. He was just starting to kiss his way down to his collar bone, hands already seeking the buttons to his silky shirt when voices rose from the entry hall. Blaine pulled away quickly when he recognized Burt's voice. Kurt sat up, hastily smoothing down his hair as Carol and his dad entered the living room.

"Oh, sorry boys, I didn't think your date would still be going so late. We'll just head upstairs, pretend we're not even here." Carol backed Burt out of the living room and toward the stairs.

Once Blaine and Kurt were sure they heard the door to the master bedroom close they turned to each other with nervous smiles, which soon turned to giggles. "Oh god, just imagine if they had come home just two minutes later." Blaine laughed, "Your dad would have killed me!"

"We are _so_ lucky we weren't to… far in." Kurt agreed, "Well obviously now that they're home you're not getting any tonight so how about we have the dessert I made?" He held a plate with a mini soufflé under his nose as if trying to tempt him with it.

"Oh Kitten do you really need to ask?" He laughed, taking the plate. "You only tell me about this all the time but I've never actually gotten the chance to have it."

And so they snuggled up again in front of the fire, feeding each other off their plates and kissing away chocolate crumbs off the corners of mouths.


	27. St Patrick's Day

**AN: Hey guys! So far I am being very good at keeping to my schedule! So here you go, I just HAD to do a St. Patty's chapter since Darren is half Irish. Enjoy!**

Kurt linked arms with Mercedes, only half listening to her latest boy troubles as they walked down the emerald-adorned halls. Frankly, it looked more like Christmas than St. Patrick's day with all the green on red. What was the point of this so-called holiday anyway? There weren't any gifts, it wasn't all that romantic, there weren't even fun elaborate costumes. "Wear green," that was all it was. Yeah, that's a _ton_ of fun. And if you didn't…

"Ouch!" Kurt let out a little yelp, swinging around with wide eyes, his free hand rubbing his rear end. There stood Blaine with a big, wolfish grin, wearing a green shirt that read 'Kiss me, I'm Irish'.

"You're not wearing green." He pointed out helpfully.

"Seriously Blaine, are you that immature?" Kurt demanded, "And you pinched my ass no less… In the _hallway_ at _school!"_

"You really Irish?" Mercedes chimed in, speaking over Kurt which earned her a deadly glare. She just smiled.

"On my dad's side," Blaine shrugged, turning his attention back to Kurt. "Which is why I pinch. This is my people's holiday! I have to participate! As for pinching your gorgeous ass… well, it's lovely, I just can't resist." He gave his boyfriend a lascivious smile and wink.

"Blaine!" Kurt slapped at his arm but Blaine danced out of the way. "Again, in the halls at _school!_"

Blaine just grinned, walking backwards away from them, "If you don't want it to happen again then you better find something green to wear."

With a huff Kurt took Mercedes' arm again. "Sometimes I can't believe that's really the dapper prep school boy I met a year ago." He shook his head in mock disbelief.

"Yeah, but you still love him. Maybe next time you can distract him by following the instructions on his shirt." Mercedes snickered at her own suggestion, earning a laugh from Kurt as well.

"I think that just might work."

And work it did, when Kurt saw him coming that is. Throughout the day, in between classes, Blaine would sneak up on him and pinch his behind again. The one time Kurt saw him coming he grabbed him before he could pinch and planted a firm, closed mouthed kiss, on him. In the few moments it took Blaine to recover from his surprise Kurt was already gone, his fine little ass saved from more pinching. But that was only _one _time out of many in the halls, by lunch time Kurt was sore and tired of the pinching.

"Guys where's Kurt?" Blaine questioned as he took his place at the Glee lunch table. The club had learned quickly Blaine took St. Patty's day very seriously and had found green to wear. Others, Blaine learned, very quickly fight back when you pinch, Puck and Santana namely.

"Probably hiding from you." Puck chuckled, "Or maybe he can't sit down. Seriously dude, you're going to leave marks, and something tells me that won't make Kurt happy." It may not make Kurt happy but Blaine couldn't help the little smile on his face at the thought.

Mercedes kicked him under the table mouthing 'people can see stupid, wipe that smile off your face'. "You're probably right." He answered quickly, a sheepish smile on his face.

When they finally got to Glee, Kurt was sitting in his usual chair, making notes on his homework. He glanced up when they came in, giving Blaine a smug little smirk. Alright so he was sitting down, Blaine couldn't get to that pretty little ass of his. Oh well, he would just have to pinch somewhere else.

Blaine settled himself beside his boyfriend with a smug smirk of his own. He reached over and gently pinched Kurt's forearm. "There, happy?" He breathed into his ear.

"Very." Kurt's smirk widened. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching them and lifted the side of his shirt slightly to show off the strap of his underwear. They were green.

Well, crap.

"What are the rules of this game again? What do I get to do when you wrongfully pinch me?" Kurt lifted a questioning brow at his lover. Damn, how could he be so evil and so hot at the same time?

"Punch." Blaine answered, watching Mr. Schue's back as he wrote on the board to make sure they didn't get in trouble for not paying attention. "You get to punch me…" He turned another playful smirk at Kurt, watching the momentary confusion flicker over his face. "Of course, I would be more than willing to trade the punch for a spanking."

[Kurt's face went red at the suggestion, obviously taken aback. If the way his mouth was moving was any indication, he was trying to figure out what to say to that. Finally he settled for a harshly whispered, "What?"

Blaine was about to reply when Mr. Schue turned back around to tell them their assignment. Luckily it wasn't long until he was ranting and Blaine took the opportunity to lean back over to his lover. "Oh come on, I know what a little control freak you are deep down. Wouldn't you like a little more control when we do… _that_? Normally you just let me take over but you should get a chance too. We can make it special, spread out the blanket on your bed, you can wear an… outfit if you like, and I can light some candles."

He glanced over to him, noting his slightly flushed face and the way his eyes were focused in his lap. "Just think about it; we don't have to do it tonight."

Kurt brought his eyes up to meet Blaine's. "Will… will you still be… besides the control we keep our normal roles?" He questioned softly, his eyes scanning the room for anyone that might be listening.

"You mean who… _takes_ who? Yeah, if you want." And that was all it took to get Kurt smiling again.

"Come over for dinner tonight, we'll sneak upstairs after dessert."


	28. Road Trip

**AN: I was bad and this is late…. I hope the fact it's a dirty chapter makes up for it. This is the highly censored version of the story, visit my deviantart for the full one. I am CallaSoreon there as well. Also I am now on Tumblr (Also CallaSoreon) so come find me! I'll be posting glee stuff and snippets of the novel I am working on!**

Katy Perry crackled through the speakers, the kind of bass that can be heard from three streets down.

"Blaine, turn it down!" Kurt laughed over his boyfriend's singing and car stereo. "It's too loud, we're going to piss people off! I know how you hate it when people drive by with music going like this."

"That's different!" Blaine practically yelled over the music. "_They_ are interrupting our cuddle time. More to the point our post-sex, quiet cuddle time. It's the middle of the day; I doubt there are many people post-sex cuddling right now."

With a sigh, Kurt finally adjusted the volume himself. "God, my ears are still throbbing with that bass. And you don't know that! There could be people…" he paused, face twisting into a bizarre grimace. "Okay, we need something new to talk about."

"Why, Kitten? You say torturously suggestive things to me all the time, why can't you even say the word 'sex'?" Blaine teased him, his voice still a little too loud.

"I can too say it! Sex, sex, hey, Blaine let's have sex!"

Blaine laughed brightly at that. "Alright then, where do you want to pull over? We can just climb into the back of the car and…"

"Ew, Blaine no! Just, just no. " Kurt wrinkled his nose at the thought. "I thought you had more class than that. I mean, in the back of your car, really?"

"Hey now, this is a very _nice_ car!" He protested. "I keep it very clean and there is more space back there then you would expect. Isn't that why you picked it to use for our road trip?"

"I picked your car because I didn't want to be the one driving, and it gets more miles to the gallon," Kurt scoffed.

"Meany," Blaine murmured with a faux-pout. Well, until Kurt pulled out the snacks anyway.

* * *

"I can't believe you got us lost!" Kurt groaned, slouching in his seat, "And it's getting late, too!"

"Hey now, you're the one that wanted to take a scenic route!" Blaine pointed out.

"Scenic doesn't mean trying to take a dirt road with a sports car!"

"It didn't start out as a dirt road and I got us back to pavement!" He snapped back.

"Alright fine," Kurt signed in exasperation, "It doesn't change the fact that we can't find a motel."

"Well there was one but you _insisted_ we try to find another one."

"Did you see that place? It looked like it should be in one of those crime shows! Like a place people go to get _murdered!_"

"Whatever," Blaine pulled off the road, "I can't drive anymore or I am going to run us into a tree. It's bedtime, motel or not. Our blanket is in the back, we can curl up on the seat to stay warm."

"Wait, are you…" But Blaine was already turning off the car and climbing over the center console to the back. With a sigh Kurt followed. It took a little while and a lot of elbowing each other but they finally got comfortable. Blaine ended up on his back, stretched out across the seat with Kurt curled up on top of him, it was a little uncomfortable but at least he would be warm. Mmmm, warm, good idea. Just as Kurt started to relax Blaine's hand found its way to his pert little rear.

"What are you doing?" Kurt demanded, his eyes shooting open.

"Getting more comfortable." Blaine practically purred, using his grip to move Kurt, pressing their hips together.

"Really Blaine? In the back of your car?" Kurt grumbled, trying to resist the almost immediate desire to grind against his boyfriend.

Blaine's other hand found its way to Kurt's other cheek, giving them a squeeze as he pulled his boyfriend up for several hot kisses. "Why not? Like I said before it's a very nice car. Besides we're out here all alone, no one will see and we'll stay nice and warm all night long." Each point was punctuated with a kiss and Kurt was having trouble finding fault in his lover's logic… or his kissing.

It didn't take long for Blaine to realize his little kitten had given into his suggestions. With a smirk he gave Kurt's ass another firm squeeze before pulling his hands away to slide around his hips to the front of the pants.

Kurt let out a little whimper at the loss of contact, shifting against him to get some kind of friction going.

"Mmm, kitten," Blaine pulled away from the kissing, "Your grinding is great but its kinda getting in the way of me getting your pants off."

"Oh, is _that_ what you were trying to do? I thought you were just being handsy." Kurt giggled, "I am sorry. I'll be more careful." He promised, lifting his hips so Blaine had better access. The lack of contact was still getting to him though so while Blaine tried to concentrate on getting his pants off Kurt decided to distract him with more kissing.

Blaine groaned into the kisses as he finally got Kurt's fly undone and was pushing his pants down his hips. His hand went back to work, this time on his own pants but again he wasn't getting very far. "Kitten," he gasped as he pulled back from the kisses, "sit up so I can lift my hips. I want these pants off so I can get inside you." He purred, causing Kurt to purr right back at the mere thought of it

* * *

Kurt carefully lifted himself off of Blaine, stretching out beside him to snuggle. "Despite the whole car element, that was pretty amazing."

"I still don't get what you have against doing it in a car, but yes, yes that was amazing." Blaine chuckled, wrapping his arms around his lover and letting his eyes fall shut. "It made a trying day a very good day, but now it's time for sleep."

Kurt just hummed in response, already starting to doze off.

The next morning found them all snuggled up in the back seat under their blanket, two pairs of pants in a wrinkled heap on the floor.


	29. Heart

**AN: A slightly angesty chapter. I think there needs to be more Blaine and Burt moments…**

Blaine tapped his fool on the tiled floor of the restaurant, waiting for Kurt to answer. It was just about to roll to voice mail when Kurt finally picked up. "Kurt where are you? We have a date tonight…. Wait, are you… crying?"

" I'm sorry, Blaine I… oh, Blaine I…" Kurt sobbed through the phone.

"Oh god, Kitten, what's wrong? Do you need me to come get to you? Where are you? I can be where ever you are in ten minutes." He was already scrambling out of their booth to head out the door.

"I'm… oh god Blaine, it's my dad! He had another heart attack. We're… we're at the hospital, they haven't told us anything yet." Blaine could hear the pain and fear in Kurt's voice. He couldn't even imagine what would happen to his lover if he were to lose his dad. Hell, even though Burt and Blaine didn't always get along he couldn't picture _his _life without Burt in it.

"Alright, Kurt, you just, just breath okay? Deep breaths, I'll be there soon." He promised, putting his Bluetooth into his ear. "Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?"

"Y-yes please, I… I need you." He choked out. "Please."

Blaine's heart broke at the tremor in his lover's voice. He stepped on the gas; Kurt needed him. "It's okay Kitten, everything will be alright. Your dad is strong and I am on my way. I am going to sit there with all night long if you need me. It's going to be okay." He knew he shouldn't promise that but Kurt just sounded so scared, he had to say _something_. He had never heard Kurt like this, so… so broken. Not even when they were attacked, when that happened he stayed strong, but this… This was his dad, the only person he had for such a long time and there was a chance of losing him. The last thing Kurt needed was to see another parent buried.

"Okay Kurt, just breath deep okay? Tell me where you are, how to get to your waiting room when I get there."

Kurt tried to calm himself for a few moments. "We're at Providence Hospital. Park by the ER, that's where we are."

"Okay, I'm only about five minutes away. I'll be there soon Kitten," he promised.

Good to his word, he was snatching their blanket form the back of his car and rushing through the sliding glass doors four minutes and twelve seconds later. He spotted Kurt almost right away, curled up in a chair in the corner.

"Hey there, kitten." He cooed gently, sitting in the chair beside him. Kurt lifted his tear stained face from his knees, flinging his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders in a tight hug.

"Thanks for coming, Blaine. I'm so… I can't... They haven't told us anything. My dad is in there and he's hurting and they won't tell me what's wrong, what they're doing. They won't let me see him." He sobbed into his lover's shoulder.

Blaine hugged Kurt tighter, practically pulling him from his chair and into his lap, rubbing soothing circles on his back. What could he do?

Remembering he had the blanket, he wrapped it tight around Kurt, happy to feel him relax a little against him. Okay what else could he do? Sing! Wait they were in a hospital… he needed a quiet song then. What would be appropriate? He didn't know a song about the losing a parent, maybe it would be better to think of something about them.

"**Whenever I'm alone with you**

You make me feel like I am home again

**Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am whole again**

**Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am young again**

**Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am fun again"**

He sang softly to him, feeling him relax more against him, his head falling onto his shoulder. Kurt's shoulders stopped shaking from his tears and his breathing started evening out.

**However far away I will always love you**

**However long I stay I will always love you**

**Whatever words I say I will always love you**

**I will always love you**

**Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am free again**

**Whenever…"**

He cut off when he felt Kurt tense up. He glanced up to find Finn and Carol standing, watching a nurse come toward them. Kurt shifted away from him, standing quickly and pushing past his step-family. "How is he, can I… we see him?" He demanded.

The nurse held up her hand to calm him. "Your dad has stabilized, he's awake. You can go up to see him but you all need to be calm and quiet. I am sure all of you know stress can affect him."

"Yes, please just take us up." Kurt nodded quickly.

Blaine came up beside him, squeezing his hand. "I'll let you guys have your visit. When everything has settled down, or you need me for anything give me a call, okay?"

"No, wait," Kurt grabbed him. "Please Blaine, I need you to stay with me. I… I don't know if I can stand seeing him with all those machines without someone to hold onto."

"Okay," Blaine nodded, holding Kurt's hand as they walked to the elevator, "like I said I'll do whatever you need me to."

Blaine had to admit when that room door swung open it was a hard sight to see. Burt had always seemed so strong, so unbreakable. But there he was, pale with sunken eyes, stuck in bed. Definitely hard to see, and Burt wasn't even his dad! No wonder Kurt wanted him with him.

He held Kurt's hand in a loose hold, letting him get close to his dad without being in the way. "Hey kid, what's with the tears? I'm okay." Burt reached out for his son's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm stronger than that, it will take a lot worse to take me down kid, cause I know you need me around to look after you."

Kurt managed a smile through his tears, letting go of Blaine's hand to hold his dad's in both of his. "That right, I need around to see me graduate next month, to be there at my wedding, to meet your grandkids."

Burt let out a weak chuckle. "That's right, I've got to meet my grandson." He glanced over Kurt's shoulder at Blaine, who was edging toward the door, thinking it best to give the family some time. "Blaine," Burt caught his attention, causing him to blush at being caught, "thanks for looking after my boy for me." He offered the curly haired kid a small smile.

"Anytime." He returned the smile, turning it lovingly toward Kurt, who was giving him a matching look. Yeah, he would make sure to take care of this sweet beautiful boy forever.


	30. Broken

**AN: This chapter goes from cute to angsty, you have been warned. Only one more chapter guys! Over a year from the start but we're almost there! Love you all.**

Kurt shifted in his seat to peer over the guy in front of him. His eyes searched through the sea of red robes and mortarboard, trying to spot Blaine. It should be his turn to go up on stage soon, so where was he?

"Blaine Anderson." There, his name was finally called! Here came Blaine, crossing the stage in his tacky red robe to collect his diploma. He turned to beam at the crowd, his eyes landing on Kurt and at that moment, Kurt couldn't feel more proud of his lover. He grinned right back at him, giving him a thumbs up. He watched his boyfriend take his seat again and eagerly awaited his own turn to walk across that stage and be done with high school officially.

He bounced on his toes as his row waited on the side of the stage and finally his name was called! He practically skipped across the stage, earning him a little chuckle, from Blaine of course. The moment he got the diploma in his hand he just wanted to jump off the stage, grab Blaine and just… run. Forget everyone and everything, forget the stupid ceremony, just run out and start the rest of their lives.

He didn't though, he would behave out of respect for his friends, their families, and his family. So he took his seat again, cheering for friends but mostly zoning out as he stared at the back of his lover's head.

"Kitten!" The pair of red clad arms wrapped themselves around his waist, lifting him easily off the ground and spinning him around.

"Blaine, put me down!" His protests were weakened by his uncontrollable giggling, but Blaine obeyed anyway.

"This is just so exciting! The first day of the rest of our lives!" Blaine beamed, hugging Kurt tight.

Kurt smiled back, though his was a little bit sad. "Yeah, I just wish that we were going to the same college next year."

"Hey," Blaine reached up to caress his cheek. "Come on, we'll call each other all the time, and skype, and there are all those holidays. Besides, we still have a whole summer together."

That idea brightened Kurt's smile. "You're right. We have an entire wonderful summer together."

And a wonderful summer it was. They spent almost the whole thing together, outlandish and corny dates, days of nothing but shopping, afternoon picnics in the park while the curled up on their blanket. Blaine even managed to get Kurt to go camping with him, after promising Burt there would be no tents of course.

He lied. There was a tent.

And despite getting horribly dirty Kurt thought it was the most fun he had ever had.

And when it came time to go off to their different colleges, Kurt to Parsons in New York for fashion, Blaine to California State in LA, (it wasn't Ivy League but they had great programs) they hugged each other tight and cried into each other's shoulders as they said their goodbyes, promising to call each other all the time. Finally they were forced to pull apart and go to their different terminals…

* * *

Kurt drummed his fingers on his desk in his dorm room, counting off rings. "Hey, Kitten what's going on?"

"You didn't call me two days ago like you said you would and you didn't answer my skype last night." He practically snapped. Yeah, great job Hummel, that was totally going to resolve this.

"Woah, hey! I did not say-"

"Yes you did!" He cut in, "You promised me you would call!"

"Well then I guess we're even!" Blaine snapped right back. "You never emailed me last week like you said you would!"

"Oh yeah sure, like that even compares to how often you 'forget' to call me!" Kurt practically screamed into the phone.

"I don't _forget_ I am in class! Or have you forgotten the concept of time zones! And how about that time, what one – two weeks ago? When, before I even finished saying 'Hey Kitten' you told me you were too busy to talk and hung up on me! Yeah, you have no right to be giving me crap about this!"

Kurt fell silent for a moment and for those few seconds Blaine believed he had won and put an end to the argument. Until…

"This isn't working," Kurt's small sad voice finally said, and before Blaine could protest Kurt spoke again. "This isn't working, we hardly ever even talk anymore, when we do it's like this, We hardly even get to see each other, either. This isn't working. I… I can't do this anymore Blaine, I… I miss being together all the time, just… I need to be able to be close to you and I'm not anymore, it's been months since I've seen you. We're three thousand miles apart and I just… I can't. I can't, I am sorry."

And with that the line went dead.

In a little LA dorm Blaine Anderson sat in silence, still holding his cell to his ear until he suddenly realized there were tears streaming down his face. "Damn it!" He snapped at the empty room, cause now there was no one to snap at. One hand flew up to wipe at his tears, the other tossing his phone at a wall. It bounced off, landing on his bed, on a leopard blanket.

In a little New York dorm Kurt Hummel let his phone fall to the floor, burying his face, his tears, in his hands. The moment he hung up he regretted it; all that was said, he regretted. But now it was too late, it had been said, it had needed to be said. It had just been too painful, watching them slowly falling apart like that, and it was painful now but this pain would go away someday.

He hoped.


	31. End

**AN: The end. Oh my god this has been going for over a year now, started it last year on 11/13. Thank you all my loves for following along this long! Please let me know what you feel about the whole thing all together! I am probably not gone forever from here, some people are asking me to make more of 'My Dove'. Anyway tell me how you feel about the story! ALSO: This chapter takes place THREE YEARS AFTER the last chapter.**

Blaine flicked on the lights as he came in to his bedroom. His boyfriend, Jessie, followed closely behind and glanced around the room with a smile. He sat on the edge of Blaine's bed leaning back slightly against a leopard print throw blanket. He was so excited they were finally taking their relationship to the next level. "Your room is nice," He said softly.

Blaine had his back to him as he took off his tie from work. He turned at the sound of his voice. "Thanks." He tossed his tie to the side and moved for the bed, Jessie leaned back farther to lay down. When Blaine got to the bed, he looked down on him laying there on that blanket and all he could see was Kurt staring up at him, his glasz eyes sparkling like old times.

He took a step back. "I-I am sorry I… can't." He said quickly.

Jessie sat back up looking at him with wide eyes, "What? Why?"

"I'm… I'm… Because I am in love with someone else. I am so sorry, Jes, you're wonderful and that's why I can't do this to you." He looked away when he noticed the tears forming in Jes' eyes as he jumped up and ran out, leaving Blaine alone in his apartment.

Once Blaine was sure that Jessie was gone, he grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts to Kurt. They hadn't talked for years, not since they had decided to go their separate ways, but he never got rid of Kurt's number - had never gotten over him. His finger hovered over it for a moment before finally pushing the call button.

* * *

Kurt led his latest boyfriend into his room. This was a big thing for Kurt who hardly ever let men into his room. It was something special and also a test. "Kurt, what the hell is up with the stuffed animal?" Steven laughed. And another failed.

Kurt glanced at Lil' Blaine, who sat on his bed, Kurt still slept with him, his reminder of the first man he ever loved, the man he still loved. "Get out." He said lowly.

"What?" Steven sounded stunned.

Kurt sat on his bed and hugged the stuffed leopard. "You heard me. Get out and don't come back." His voice was stern

"I don't un-" He was cut off by Kurt's phone blaring 'Teenaged Dream' as sung by Blaine. Kurt eyes widened, Blaine was the only person who had that ring tone. He had made Blaine sing that song again just to record it after they had first gotten together all those years ago. It had been so long since he heard it.

"Go now!" He commanded and grabbed for his phone. Steven did as he was told, and as soon as Kurt heard his front door shut he answered, trying to sound like he didn't know who was calling. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt." Kurt stomach started doing summersaults at the sound of Blaine's voice. How did he still have that effect on him? "I know it's been awhile but I was wondering if you would like to get coffee with me? So we can catch up and all that."

Kurt forced himself to breathe and sound casual, "Sure. I happen to have some time off tomorrow."

"Great me too!" He could practically _hear_ the smile on Blaine's face. He could picture it too. "You know the Starbucks in the south corner of Central Park?"

"Of course."

"How about there at ,what 11?" He asked.

"That sounds perfect. I'll see you there tomorrow." He smiled and hung up, not catching Blaine's: 'Great! I've missed you.'

* * *

Blaine got to the Starbucks a little early and ordered two coffees. He realized after doing it he really shouldn't have, Kurt's tastes had probably changed sense they had been together. He found a little corner table to watch the door, wondering if he would recognize his former lover.

He did.

In came Kurt with his head held high and wearing one of his _own_ designs. Blaine simply beamed as Kurt walked right up to him obviously recognizing him as well.

Kurt smiled back, noting how nervous Blaine looked, and sat down eyeing the cup in front of his place. "You ordered for me?"

"Oh yeah." He answered awkwardly as he sat down again, "I hope you still like nonfat mochas."

Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes, it had been so long and Blaine still remembered that? He _still _knew his coffee order. "Yes, it's my favorite."

For about an hour they stuck with random small talk, but near the end somehow they got on the subject of boyfriends. Both said they hadn't had a really serious one, and both were surprised the other wasn't taken. After that they lapsed into uncomfortable silence.

"None of them are you." Blaine finally said, "None of them can even compare. I am still so in love with you Kurt." He looked up at Kurt who pursed his lips, set down his cup, and stood, heading for the door. Blaine looked down at his own cup feeling horrible, he had said too much.

"Well aren't you coming?" Kurt paused at the door, glancing over his shoulder at him. Blaine looked up startled but wasted no time following him. They climbed into Blaine's car, Kurt noticed a pretty wrapped package in the back seat as he climbed in, and headed to Kurt's apartment.

* * *

Kurt led Blaine into his room and flicked on the lights. He heard Blaine chuckle from behind him as he set down the wrapped package from his car and picked up Lil' Blaine. "Wes and David would be happy to see you still have this."

Kurt smiled and picked up the package Blaine had brought in. "Is this for me?"

Blaine smiled, "Just something I thought you would like to have." He sat next to Kurt on the bed as he opened it.

"You still…" Kurt eyes were watering as he pulled out the, no _their_ blanket.

"Of course I still have it! But it should be yours." He told him softly as Kurt hugged the blanket to his chest.

He turned to Blaine with tears in his eyes, "I am still in love with you too." He admitted and slowly leaned into him, his eyes fluttering closed. Blaine's breath caught in his throat as Kurt's soft lips met his.

It was just as wonderful as their first.

Kurt laid out the blanket when they broke apart for air and laid back, pulling Blaine down on top of him.

Blaine moaned softly raining kisses all over his face; it had been too long. Too long since he held someone this way, loved someone this way, so long since Kurt was with him. Kurt pulled him down to kiss his lips again, running his hand up and down Blaine's sides. Things were heating up quickly and soon Blaine was fumbling with the buttons of Kurt shirt. "Blaine, wait." Kurt pushed him away a little, sounding almost shy.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"I…" Kurt bit his lip, "I haven't been with anyone like this sense well… us." Blaine looked at him in shock, "I just couldn't… none of them were y—"

"Me neither. I just couldn't, they weren't _you_." He cut him off, reaching down to caress his cheek.

"Slow then?" Kurt requested softly.

"Of course." He smiled and leaned down to kiss him again.

* * *

Kurt snuggled up to the familiar warmth of Blaine, for the first time in years, until he noticed his phone ringing. He rolled onto his back and grabbed his phone from his nightstand, Blaine sitting up slightly beside him. "Hello?"

"Hey Kurt." His dad greeted.

"Oh hey Dad!" He chirped happily. There was a small pause.

"You sound really… happy. What's going on?"

Kurt smiled and caressed Blaine's cheek looking lovingly into his eyes, "I've found the man I going to marry." Blaine smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"Really?" His father asked, "When do I get to meet him?"

"I'll bring him home with me on Christmas," He didn't hear what his dad said in response because Blaine was kissing him again and he let his phone slip from his hand down to the floor.

**The End**


End file.
